Pokémon: The Search
by Galatic
Summary: Reigan was born without any knowledge of his father and mother. Now he searches the world to find them to be family again while fighting against a group that threatens the world.
1. Character Bio

**Name:** Reigan

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 15

 **Nicknames:** Eins (Codename during Neo Cipher), Rei-kun

 **Gender:** Male

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Hairstyle & color: **Messy short spiky hair that is slightly slicked back. Hair color is dirty auburn blonde hair.

 **Appearance:** Average height (160 – 165), slim with slightly muscular body due to exercise and training

 **Occupation:** Pokémon trainer, freelance investigator, former agent of Neo Cipher

 **Personality:** Carefree, caring, kind, mysterious, reserved, distant, composed, observant, intelligent

 **Likes:** Travelling, seeing new Pokémon, battling, relaxing, helping others

 **Dislikes:** Neo Cipher, other evil organizations, arrogant, selfish and self-centered people, those who mistreat their Pokémons, caves

 **Family:** Unknown (Father  & Mother) **(More will be revealed later)**

 **Background &** **History:** Reigan was born in the Orre Region, a very distant Pokémon region from the rest of regions. He was born without knowledge of any of his relatives as he was left behind in an orphanage. At the age of 5, he was kidnapped from his orphanage by the Neo Cipher to be an elite Pokémon trainer. He stayed there for a few years before being convinced to leave after he realizes his wrongs finds that his parents are alive. He would later escape from the Neo Cipher and decided to fight against them. Since then he has begun his travels, searching for his missing parents and training while searching for any signs of the Neo Cipher and other organizations in league with them.

 **Skills and Feats:** Expert hand-to-hand combatant, expert intelligence gatherer, expert spy, expert Pokémon trainer

 **Pokémon:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: 20 Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunder Fang**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: 10 Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, ?**

 **-Treecko (Male) Level: 10 Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, ?**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly, ?**

 **-Houndour (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Rhyhorn: (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **Love interests:** ? ? ?

* * *

 **Hey guys. As promised, here is the start of a new series: Pokémon: The Search. This will be my first time attempting a story other than Highschool DxD so forgive me if it's not great at first. I hope it will get better. Now this story will be focussing on Reigan and his travels to find his parents who went missing. Now this story will take elements from the games and thus the anime character like Ash will not come out so don't expect him.**

 **Now a couple things to note.**

 **One: The characters that appear in this story will be named with their Japanese names. So for example Dawn is Hikari, May is Haruka, so on and so forth. This is just a personal preference of mine since I played the Japanese games so I am more familiar with them. However I will write the English name for each new character who comes out next to them just to help you guys out. Now the Pokémon's names is a different story and will be in the English name because I think more people are familiar with that then the Japanese names so I'm gonna be flexible on that area.**

 **Two: Many of the Player characters (That is like Haruka, Hikari, Red, Serena, etc.) and Rivals (Silver, Green, etc.) of the games will be aged around 14-15 except for the following: Red, Green(Blue), Leaf, Yellow (Pokémon Adventures character), Hibiki(Ethan), Kris, Silver, Touya(Hilbert), Touko (Hilda), Cheren, Bel(Bianca) and Ryuuto(Michael) who will be older than Reigan by a few years.**

 **Three: Before anyone starts saying "I copied this story from someone" or something like that, I have only read two Pokémon fanfics's due to being busy writing my DxD stories. The two stories are 'The Betrayed Ones Return' and 'Strength of Ones Heart', both by Ejennings167 (or Nexxus). You can say he did inspire me to write this story so a shout out to him. However it is completely different from these two stories. Keep that in mind.**

 **Four: Obviously this story might not be liked by some people due to popularity of the Pokémon genre with something like 80.4K stories written in the fandom. So if you don't like then fine, you don't. If you want to leave a review saying it sucks, fine but please say something constructive so I know what I am doing wrong.**

 **Finally Five: Unlike my other stories which were harems, this one is not a harem fic. It will have girls attracted to Reigan but only one girl will capture his heart. At the moment I haven't planned anyone who will be the one but I am open to suggestions. I do have a few choices that I am trying to choose from. These are the girls who will most likely be attracted to him:** **Kotone(Lyra), Haruka(May), Hikari(Dawn), Mei(Rosa), Serena, Sana(Shauna), Mana, Mikan(Jasmine), Ibuki(Clair), Asuna(Flannery), Nagi(Winona), Kamitsure(Elesa), Corni(Korrina), Mache(Valerie)**

 **Anyway I hope you guys will be interested and will enjoy this story. If you have any suggestions for Reigan's love interest then please just write a review or send me a PM. I will have the first chapter up in a couple of days. I will see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the 1st chapter of The Search! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- § -**

" _Why do you stay with them when you know it's evil?"…_

Those words. The words rang in the boy's mind. Ever since meeting with that the damn Professor, he had been feeling conflicted on his actions.

All his life, ever since the age of 5 was for the organization. All he did was spy, steal and destroy anything that he was ordered to without failure and he was good at that. So good that he was given the codename that showed he is the best.

Eins or Number 1.

But now everything was about to change. His whole meaning of life has shattered. He had always thought he will stay on the dark side. That he would never be able to leave but now, he found a reason to leave.

" _Your parents are still alive"_

These 5 words rang repeatedly in his mind. Parents? He had thought he lost them. Abandoned by them. Forgotten by them. But now he knew how they looked like. He knew they were alive. Well at least that was what he was told but it didn't matter since he was given hope.

He shoved his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a photo. He was given this by that damn Professor as 'proof' for their existence but honestly he didn't know if he trusted it. It looked real and there were no signs of hampering or tinkering but why couldn't he believe it?

He stared at it, further examining the contents. The photo had a man and a woman; the man had dirty blonde hair that was spiked at the back with orange eyes with a white line running over his nose. He was wearing a long dark blue trench coat that seemed to bring out his physique with a black pants, black shoes and finally unique looking goggles on his head. The woman had orange hair in form of high twintails with large deep blue eyes. She wore a purple crop top with light blue jacket over it that had pink linings in them. She also had a white miniskirt with black socks and pink boots. Around her neck was a black choker with a gold crescent moon attached to it. The two of them were holding hands with the woman affectionately leaning towards the man while the man stood unfazed.

Normally he would dismiss this and just rip it apart but something about it was compelling. It was too similar. The two of them were too similar to him.

The boy's hair was a mix of their hairs combined, coming out as dirty auburn blonde. His eyes were like the woman's, deep blue like the ocean depths. His sleek body was that of the mans.

Feeling a slight annoyance, he shoved the photo back into his back pocket. Whatever the case was, he knew he had to find these two and ask. He wanted to know who they are, what they are to him and why he looks so damn similar to the two of them.

To that he needed to escape. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

His legs stopped in front of a large steel door. It was metallic silver in color with a yellow lining on the edges. He glanced over at keypad as he punched some numbers before the pad beeped before a green light shined. The door opened as he walked through it with his eye narrowed at the darkness.

As he walked in, the lamps fluttered as it came to life, brightening the room and easing his eyes. He looked around as his face distorted with disgust.

Cages. And not just one or two. Dozens. Dozens of cages lined the sides of this room like a dungeon of despair. He heard growls and scared cries resonating from the inside. He took a step closer as he stared inside it before dodging a claw that narrowly slashed at his face.

He sighed as he quickened his pace before plunging deeper and deeper into the room. Inside these cages were Pokémon, almost a hundred of them trapped in here with their freedom's crushed by the organization. Some of them were going to be mind controlled and given to trainers on the black market or given to members of the organization for their use and some were going to be used as test subjects.

For what purpose? He didn't know. He didn't really care why they were doing what they did but just did whatever he was ordered to do. He was more of the act now; ask questions later type of guy. Of course knowing that he would be escaping, it might have been better to ask why they were doing this.

He sighed slightly before coming to a turn at the other end of the long room. He glanced from the cover of the cage, hoping that no one would be there but was annoyed to find one man wearing white full body suit sleeping on duty near a large control panel. Luckily it seemed like he was deep sleep, as he had not yet woken up from the brightness of the room. He silently creeped towards him and once he was in striking range, he increased his pace and quickly snapped his neck around as the man fell down, lifeless. The boy dragged and threw the the body out of the way before standing in front of the control panel.

He quickly pressed the power button before grabbing a small pad like device from his left pocket as he plugged the wires into the sockets on the left side. He quietly tapped at it with his right hand as it beeped and loading screen appeared. He placed the device on top of the control panel and waited patiently in silence.

Suddenly a loud explosion boomed while the building shook from the explosion. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pulled out a different device from his right pocket. It had numerous switches on it with a green light shining on each one except for one of them which had a red light.

 _Tch… So the one in the surveillance room exploded…_ the boy thought to himself as the alarms blared while the light changed colors from red to white. He could hear footsteps and cries ringing out in all directions as they were trying to find whoever did this. Knowing that he needed more time and decided to mess around, he flipped two more switches as the light went from green to red before two explosions rang out.

 _That should do it…_ the boy finished when he looked up at the screen as it rang quietly, signifying its completion of its work. The boy smirked and yanked the wires out of the panel and shoved the pad like device into his left pocket as he pressed a button that he was waiting for. The button to release all those who were trapped.

Once the button was pressed, the locks to the cages began to shut down as the door swung open. The Pokémons looked in confusion and wonder at the sight but before they could make a move, the door suddenly opened as several grunts rushed into the room.

"What the hell is going!? Who opened the cages!?" one grunt shouted out in annoyance when suddenly a kick slammed into his head, knocking him down. The other members looked up to find the boy standing in front of him with his eyes focused.

"You! You dare betray us, Eins!?" another shouted as the boy, Eins smirked quietly to himself before pressing flipping another switch as the wall behind him exploded with dust and debris flying into all corners of the room. The grunts covered their eyes from the sudden explosion, giving enough time for Eins to make his move.

He dashed forward and elbowed one grunt before roundhouse kicking another. The Pokémons looked in wonder at the boy who was trying to help them escape. Eins looked up from his attacks pointing at the blown up wall.

"Go! Now!" Eins bellowed as he proceeded slammed his palm into a grunt's chin, the neck snapping and the grunt falling lifeless. The Pokémons finally getting the message bolted out of their cages and made their way towards freedom. Eins smiled at the dozens of them running before jumping back quickly as a thunder shock made its way towards him.

He looked up to find several gray, spherical metal-bodied Pokémons with horseshoe magnets on each side with one screw on top of its head and two on the sides; its large single eye watching him. He clicked his tongue as he recognized them as Magnemite, the magnet Pokémon.

Their bodies sparked before sending forth thunder shocks towards Eins. He dodged them easily as he glanced behind him to find most of them have escaped out from the premises. Taking the hint to escape, he pressed a button above the device before flinging it at the grunts and bolting towards the hole in the wall.

"-! Shit! Everyone get-"

Before a grunt could finish his sentence, the device exploded as small bits of metal shrapnel clanked the metal cages while others entered the bodies of the grunts as some fell down lifeless or in pain.

Eins dodged more thunder shocks until he caught sight of a small, four-legged brown furred creature lying on the ground in pain. It had a bushy tail with tips of it and the large furry collar is cream-colored. Eins recognized it as an Eevee, the same Eevee that was being tortured several days prior. It seemed that the injury had not fully healed. He jumped out of another Thunder Shock before dashing for the Eevee and picking it up gently as the Eevee flinched from his touch. He looked up fearfully but saw the determined look of its savior as Eins was dashing for the exit.

Suddenly jumping to his side as he saw a much stronger thunder shock smash into the ground. Eins stopped in his tracks and looked up to find a spiky yellow haired man looking at Eins in annoyance. Next to him were several Magnemite's along with a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes around his body; one of them shaped like a lightning bolt on his chest. It had a long tail, two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae with bulbous ends.

"You dare to betray us, Eins?"

"Acht…"

"Hm… It seems it was a good idea not to let you keep the Pokémon you used in the last mission. Electabuzz… Thunder Shock!" the man, Acht points his finger forward at Eins as the Pokémon, Electabuzz began to spark and was about to fire of some thunder when suddenly a sharp pain hit his side. Acht looked behind to find a rhinoceros-like creature smash into his Electabuzz. Its body was covered in gray rocky plates as it moved on all fours with a spiked ridge on its back and a short horn on the tip of its head.

He gritted his teeth and tried to order the Magnemite's to attack when he noticed fire smashing into them as they began to faint, being as they are weak against fire. He looked back to find a four legged, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed with two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It also had white bands around its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. A stylized skull on its forehead completed its appearance. It growled before shooting more fire at the Magnemite's that dodge some while trying to hit him with thunder shock.

Eins realizes the Pokémon were a Rhyhorn and Houndour, some of the captured Pokémon that he freed minutes before. Eins silently thanked them before dashing forward.

Acht turned around seconds too late as a powerful kick hit him in the side causing him to stagger and crash into wooden crates. Eins used this opportunity to run out of the building when suddenly a raptor like avian Pokémon landed in front of him. It was covered with brown feathers and had a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink and it has powerful, sharp talons.

The Pokémon, a Pidgeotto, beckoned Eins to get on his back as Eins nodded his head in compliance before jumping on with Eevee in hand. He tapped the back of the bird as it began to flap its wings. He turned down to Rhyhorn and Houndour.

"Get out of here you two!"

The two of them looked up and nodded their heads as Rhyhorn lifted Electabuzz and threw him onto the ground while Houndour continued to spit fire out of his mouth before the two of them dashed for the trees surrounding the facility. Eins pulled out another switched he had hid in his back pocket before clicking it again as Pidgeotto increased his speed, to get as far from the area as possible. The facility exploded once more into flames as he turned back to the front, not looking back at the site of where he once stayed.

 **Some time later…**

The winds swayed causing the trees to rustle as the winds from the seas hit into the coast. The sunlight was diming as the sun began to set.

"Ah... So refreshing…"

Sitting and leaning against a tree sat a boy with dirty auburn blonde hair. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket above it with long black pants. It's been some time since Eins, now using his real name; Reigan left the Organization or otherwise known as Neo Cipher on that explosive day. It was big on the news back home in Orre. So big that he decided to leave because he knew he would be hunted if he stayed and also thanks to finding out that the Neo Cipher had several bases in the other regions. Thus he has begun his life as an avenger and someone who will destroy his enemies.

Reigan suddenly felt something snuggling closer into him as he looked down to find green haired, white haired Pokémon, Ralts hugging him tightly like a baby sticking close to its mother. He chuckled quietly as touched the flat red horns. He found her injured and sick in the wild weeks before and had done his best to get her back to full health. He planed to release her back into the wild but she had gotten affectionate for him and has decided to stick with him thus joining his party.

He pets her head as he glanced up to his side to find a Jolteon sleeping soundly nearby. The Eevee he had saved had also join his party and thanks to chance encounter with a thunder stone, caused him to evolve into a Jolteon. Its yellow fur signifying his affinity to electricity as he moved slightly sleepily. Reigan leaned forward and petted his head gently as he purred in delight.

Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings from the distances as he looked up to see the Pidgeotto who had also joined him land in front of him. The violent gusts of wind caused the two sleeping Pokémon to wake up from their slumber. Ralts sleepily rubbed her eyes while Jolteon just glanced up with one eye.

"Found it Pidgeotto?" Reigan asked as Pidgeotto nodded his head and pointed in the direction of the forest using one of the wings

Petalburg Woods. A vast forest located on the west side of the Hoenn region. It was a thick, dark forest with lots of bug type Pokémon living inside the forest. And inside this deep forest was apparently a base of the Neo Cipher.

Reigan whistled in surprise as he pushed himself up from the trees. Ralts squirmed in her sleep as Reigan held her with his right hand to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Well… It seemed like the source was reliable… Wake up you two, we have work to do." Reigan said as Jolteon jumped to his feet, shaking his body to wake up while Ralts looked up with worry. Reigan smiled and petted her one last time before pulling out her Poké ball as a red light sucked her back inside. He looked back at Jolteon who nodded its head as Reigan pulled out his Poké ball, which sucked him back into it.

Exhaling slowly, Reigan made his way towards Pidgeotto and jumped on his back as he patted its back, signaling him to take flight. Reigan smirked quietly to himself as he soared the skies.

"Let's hope we can find more about their activities in Hoenn" Reigan muttered out as Pidgeotto increased its speed, dashing towards the location of the base he had found.

* * *

 **And there you have it! First chapter introduces Reigan and his several Pokémons: Ralts, Jolteon and Pidgeotto. We are also introduced to Acht, one of the villains and agents of Neo Cipher. (Just to clarify Eins means 1 and Acht means 8 in German). I forgot to clarify in the Character Bio that the move sets of the Pokémons will be Generation VI so keep that in mind.**

 **Now for some answers to reviews:**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: Thanks for your input! Well... he might get a starter. Not sure yet. Taking Pokémons from Neo Cipher? You will see in later chapters ;)**

 **Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel, Supreme Evil King: Thanks for your input! :)**

 **Here is list of Pokémon Reigan currently has:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly,**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **As time goes on, this will increase in both the Character Bio and in the AN. Now I am still looking for who should be love interests so keep sending them in. So far the preferences are:**

 **Kotone(Lyra): 0**

 **Haruka(May): 1**

 **Hikari(Dawn): 0**

 **Mei(Rosa): 0**

 **Serena: 0**

 **Sana(Shauna): 0**

 **Mana(Jovi): 0**

 **Mikan(Jasmine): 1**

 **Ibuki(Clair): 1**

 **Asuna(Flannery): 1**

 **Nagi(Winona): 0**

 **Kamitsure(Elesa): 1**

 **Corni(Korrina): 2**

 **Mache(Valerie): 0**

 **I will keep that going until I fully decided. On the 5th chapter, I will remove any characters that still have 0 votes. Also do you want Haruka (who comes out soon) to be a beginner (like a trainer starting on her journey) or she already has some experience? Answer this is in the reviews.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I will be writing the Kantai Collection or Kancolle story next so stay tuned for that. See you guys later! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter of The Search! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sky – Reigan POV**

The sun had long set with the darkness of the night surrounding the skies with only the light of moon to help guide them. The winds blew around them as Reigan and his Pidgeotto flew around in the air. Reigan stared down at the dark forest below. The forest was pitch black and quiet as the night had set in with most Pokémons sleeping through the night.

Except one small area.

Reigan narrowed his eyes as he clicked a metal device around his left ear. It began to extend as a green screen appeared in front of left eye.

"Night vision…" Reigan muttered as the screen turned to project images in shades of green. He tapped Pidgeotto's body twice as Pidgeotto began to circle around the area. Reigan narrowed his eyes as the device magnified to try to give him a closer look at this Neo Cipher facility.

The facility was a small rectangular two-story building. It was dark green in color to blend in with the dark forest. Several spotlights were on top of the building as it lit the grounds in front of them while several figures sat around a campfire out side of the building, laughing away with cans littered the ground.

Reigan narrowed his eyes at the sight as he surveyed possible ways of entry. He knew that it was highly likely there were one or two basement floors. Reigan nodded to himself as he grabbed a Poké ball to prepare himself.

"Pidgeotto, dive closer." Reigan ordered as Pidgeotto turned its body to the left before slowly making a descent. He could feel the wind brushing against his face with his hair swayed backwards. He could see the ground getting closer and closer and once he was in jumping distance, he jumped off of Pidgeotto. He hit the roof of the building with a quiet thud as he front rolled to weaken his fall. He glanced around the roof to make sure there was no one above it.

He quickly dashed for the door as he quietly opened the door and peered down into the stairs, checking to see if anyone was present. Seeing that it was clear, he quickly extended his right hand, which held a Poké ball as it opened up with a bright flash of white. It began to take form of a four legged, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and red underbelly and muzzle.

It was the Houndour that help him during his escape from Neo Cipher as it growled quietly in recognition of its master. Reigan pressed one index finger to his lips to silence him. He gave the Pokémon signs to watch over the ledge as the Pokémon nodded his head with Reigan smiling and giving it a pat on the head. The Houndour purred in excitement before making his way silently to the edge while Reigan quickly entered the building, jumping the flight of stairs with as little noise as possible.

He glanced down at the hallways to check for any movement and any options to get down to the important areas of the facilities. One side lead to several rooms, most likely rooms for the sleeping grunts while the other end of the hallway lead to an elevator.

Grabbing a piece of equipment from under his blue jacket, he placed a trap at the corner and attached a thin trip wire onto the opposite wall. He looked ahead towards the elevator before silently making its way there. He glanced to his right side to see a flight of stairs before punching the down button on the elevator.

The doors swung open as Reigan glanced around the to check for any surveillance cameras. He was not surprised to find no cameras, showing the Neo Cipher's lack of awareness towards enemies at bases as remote as here as he entered the elevator and stared at the floors that existed there.

The building had a total of four levels, two above ground and two below ground. Reigan smirked at how correct his prediction was as he punched the floor above the final floor. If it was anything he knew about these types of buildings was that, the final basement floor was usually a storage room and also where Pokémon would be kept if any where kept there. The floor above it would be the control room, which controls the facility, the cages to the storage room and any important information about Neo Cipher movement in Hoenn.

The elevator made a small noise as Reigan pressed himself onto one wall as the elevator opened. He peered into the hallway to find no guards in front of him.

 _This is too easy…_ Reigan thought with a smirk as he dashed forward quietly. He kept on moving until arriving to the first room he found. He placed his ears on the door as he can hear muffled voices resonating from the inside. He could make out at least 2 inside as he crouched like that for a couple of seconds, listening in. He exhaled a quick breath before glancing up to the control panel to narrow in annoyance. The room could only be open by a member's card but he didn't have any. Deciding to waste anytime hacking into the door, he grabbed another Poké ball and silently opened it as Jolteon cackled with electricity.

Reigan pointed at the control panel as he zapped it with electricity, overriding the circuits and forcing the door to open. Reigan exhaled another breath before rushing into the room.

To his luck he had found the control room, not a mess hall and saw that only two people were inside sitting on chairs near the computers. They both swiveled their head at his arrival and both widened their eyes. They prepared to open their mouth to shout but were quickly silenced by a pair of knives being thrown at their heads before they fell down from their chairs, lifeless. Reigan exhaled a quick breath before signaling Jolteon to watch the hallway as Reigan walked closer to the computer before pushing one grunt off and sitting on the chair.

He brought his left hand forward which had a much different appearance from a normal hand. Above his left hand was a metallic glove, colored in a silver tint. His forearm had a small folded up pad like device as he removed it from his forearm and folded it open. He grabbed the two wires at the sides and hooked it onto the computer as he tapped a couple of buttons on the device. Several green numbers and codes appeared on the pad's screen before it beeped with green light. Reigan smiled before typing away at the computer, trying to find anything he could find about Neo Cipher's plans.

After minutes of search, he was disappointed to find nothing new or interesting. He was unable to find out the location where these brainwashed Pokémon were kept or where they were brainwashed. All he did find out was more information on their black market dealings with trainers on Pokémon and how it was increasing in Hoenn every day. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the lack of results and prepared to plug out the wires when suddenly something caught his attention.

It was an image. Image of something he had never seen before. The image was of a blueprint for something that looked like a type of a warhead but he knew that wasn't right, as the numbers given about it was just too big to be a warhead. He narrowed his eyes and placed his left hand on his chin. He knew whatever it is; the Neo Cipher was using to distribute their hypnotized Pokémon.

Just about he was going to search more deeply about this, a sudden explosion and zapping of electricity hit his ears. He was certain that the explosion was on the second floor with the trap as he looked out the open door to see Jolteon shouting electricity at something.

"Jolt, Jolt!" Jolteon called out as Reigan clicked his tongue before yanking the wires out of the computer and dashing towards the door. He looked out at the hallway to find several Magnemite's fainted on the ground but he could see more heading this way.

"Jolteon, fry the control room with Thunder Shock!" Reigan ordered as Jolteon's body cackled with electricity before shooting an electric bolt at the control panel. The area brightened up with light before exploding, leaving the area without a trace of his infiltration. He turned back to the front of when he saw more Magnemite's making their way towards them.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack closer to them and then attack them with Double Kick" Reigan called out as he pointed forward. Jolteon dashed forward with lightning speed that was difficult to see in the naked eye before double kicking each of the opponents with his front paws with them dropping to the ground in an instant as Reigan smirked at the type effectiveness.

Once seeing that the Magnemite's had fainted, he dashed forward towards the elevator but quickly turned right to see some stairs leading to the first floor. All the while he ran up the stairs, his Jolteon followed him closely as they made it to the first floor.

He dashed out of the stairway and walked into the main hall when suddenly Reigan stopped his movement when he spotted a figure standing in front of him, blocking his way out. It was young woman with flowing brown hair wearing pink grunt armor without a helmet as Reigan can see her delicate features and her green eyes. She had a look of displeasure as pulled out her Poké ball.

"Just when I was having my beauty sleep, the base I, the magnificent Elcia, was entrusted with gets attacked… I will not forgive you for this! Go, my cute Psyduck!" the Cipher grunt, Elcia said as she threw her Poké ball forward. From it appeared a yellow duck like Pokémon with three tufts of black hair growing on top of its head and a wide, flat, cream-colored beak. It stared at Reigan with its vacant eyes while it held its head as if it had a headache.

Sensing the scanner had not reacted to the Pokémon in front of him or warned Reigan, he knew it was not a hypnotized Pokémon before he quickly scanned it for its level. The scanner gave him a roundabout answer at the level, being somewhere between 10 to 20. Reigan smirked, knowing that his Jolteon was more than a match for him as he called him forward. Jolteon jumped out from behind as he growled at the Psyduck.

"Psyduck, use Water Pulse!" Elcia ordered as Psyduck began to form a ball of water with his hands before shooting it forward.

"Quick Attack" Reigan said as Jolteon's speed increased, successfully dodging the attack and dashing forward with invisible speed as he crashed into Psyduck who staggered backwards from the impact. Elcia gritted her teeth in anger as she watched her Pokémon stagger.

"Scratch him!" Elcia ordered once again as Psyduck's right hand glowed in white. It began to dash forward to slash at him only for Jolteon to dodge the attack with a jump into the air backwards. Suddenly Jolteon's body began to sparkle as Reigan smirked.

"Thunder Shock!" Reigan quickly said as a bolt of lightning crashed into Psyduck as it cried out in pain before dropping down on the ground, unconscious. Elcia rushed towards her Pokémon as she picked him up with a glimpse of worry. She brought her Poké ball forward and sent the Pokémon back into its Poké ball. She stood up and was about confront Reigan when suddenly her eyes becoming heavy and dizzy as she fell face first onto the ground.

Reigan had raced behind her and hit her on the neck with his flat palm when she was crouching on the ground. Reigan watched her before turning away, pulling out another Poké ball as from it came out a rhinoceros-like creature with gray rocky plates. The Pokémon, a Rhyhorn bellowed out as Reigan jumped on his back before pointing forward at the wall.

"Rhyhorn, crash straight through." Reigan ordered as Rhyhorn nodded his head and began to pound its front legs on the ground, preparing for its charge. After a couple of seconds, it charged forward with all its might, crashing into the walls and going straight out of the building.

Dust and concrete flew into the air as Reigan covered its eyes before looking around the area. He glanced over at the campfire to find all the members there on the ground, unconscious while he glanced at the second floor building to see a massive hole with smoke rising from it, most likely from the explosion. Reigan jumped out Rhyhorn as Jolteon dashed closer to him. From the cover of the bushes jumped out Houndour and from the skies, Pidgeotto flew down as they conveyed on him.

Reigan smiled, thankful to see none of them hurt. He brought another Poké ball as out from it appeared Ralts who proceeded to jump into Reigan's arms and snuggle against him. Reigan smiled before petting her as she snuggled closer to him.

"Ralts, please teleport us out." Reigan asked as Ralts nodded her head before her body beginning to shine brightly before Reigan and the rest of his Pokémon escaped from the place, leaving no trace of their existence.

 **Morning**

"Hah… Yesterday was tough…" Reigan mused as he swung his right arm around in circles as he walked through the streets of Petalburg city. He had seen the news that morning which said that the police found an unknown facility late at night but were unable to identify who it belonged to or where the people were. Reigan clicked his tongue, knowing that the members there had escaped or picked up by their allies.

Reigan continued to walk as he stared down at the pad on his forearm. The plans he found was interesting but he was unable to identify it. He knew he had to go find someone who can but he didn't know where.

Shaking his head he grabbed the two Poké balls strapped to his belt. It was the Poké balls that of Ralts and Jolteon as he had dropped off his other Pokémons at the PC for now. just to make it seem like he is a relatively new trainer to arouse less suspicion.

Sadly this usually did not work towards experienced trainers who can just find out your experience with a blink of an eye. Reigan sighed as he made his way towards the edge of city, passing various buildings. He was surprised at how peaceful and green this city was with kids running the streets with Pokémon following them. He glanced around at the city when suddenly something catches his eye.

It was a large traditional style building with sliding doors and clay tiles lining the triangular roof. Reigan narrowed his eyes at the sight, knowing he was standing in front of the Petalburg Gym, a Gym based on Normal-type Pokémon. Reigan narrowed his eyes while grabbing the picture out of his back pocket as he stared at it and the front door of the gym.

 _Maybe the Gym Leader here, Senri, knows something about these two…_ Reigan thought for a couple seconds, weighing in the chances of that happening. Deciding to take a shot, he placed the picture back into his back pocket and took a quick breath of air before walking towards the door of the Gym as he slid the door open. He noticed that the floor was made from wooden tiles as he stared around at the featureless entrance.

"Is anyone here…?" Reigan called out only for silence to reply. Seeing no reason to wait around at the doorway, he walked himself in as he walked through the long wooden corridor before coming to a large open space.

It was large enough to fit about 100 people, maybe more in it. The floor was also wooden until a certain marked area that was outlined with white lines, as areas inside the lines were dirt. Reigan instantly knew this was the Pokémon field Gym's battle on as he stared at the space and mused with slight interest. He made his way towards the field as he touched the dirt,checking the hardness of it and how his Pokémon would fair at a field like this.

Suddenly sensing something from behind him, he dodged a narrow vertical strike to the head as he side rolled and jumped backwards to get some distance. Standing behind where he once stood was a young short boy with brown pants, white collared shirt with a green short-sleeved sweater over it. He had oxford blue hair and black eyes with black glasses rimmed glasses. He was standing there with a broom in hand as he gripped it with two hands while his eyes were narrowing at him.

"What are you doing in the Gym, trespasser?"

"Trespasser…? That's coming from someone who is trying to kill me with a broom."

"I am no trespasser! I live here and just answer the question!" the boy growled angrily as he stomped his foot. Reigan narrowed his eyes at the little child before sighing as he relaxed his posture and stood up straight.

"I am looking for the Gym Leader here. I need to ask him some questions."

"I-I am the Gym Leader here." the boy declared as Reigan cocked his eyes before staring at the boy with a deadpanned expression at obvious lie. He sighed mentally as he decided to play along with the young fool.

"Really… What's your name?"

"M-Masato."

"Masato? Well, I heard the Gym Leader here was named Senri. When did it change?" Reigan questioned with a smirk as the boy, Masato flinched and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at Reigan's deception. Reigan smiled, happy his skills in observation were still high since his time with the Neo Cipher.

"Shu-Shut up! I am saying I am the Gym Leader so I am!" Masato argued back as Reigan narrowed his eyes in annoyance and was about to retort back at the foolish kid when suddenly a door opposite of the large space opened.

From out of the door, appeared a tall man with black eyes and oxford blue hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a red jacket and grey pants. He finished off his attire with a pair of wooden geta. His facial expression was serious as he made his way towards Masato.

"Masato. What are you doing?"

"Dad! This guy entered the Gym without permi-"

"Masato. That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing trying to assault this man. I don't recall teaching you something like this." the man interrupted as Masato brought his head down in sadness and shame. The man watched Masato with his arms crossed while Reigan watched the whole thing from the side, not wanting to disturb the two of them or interrupted their moment.

"I'm sorry dad…" Masato quietly apologized as the man sighed and rubbed the boy's hair with a small smile. Masato looked up and smiled happily as his apology was accepted as the man turned his head towards Reigan.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my son caused. I am Senri, the Gym Leader here. Can I help you?" the man, Senri asked as Masato hid behind his father as he watched the two interact with one another while keeping an angrily scowl at Reigan. Reigan twitched his eyes in annoyances before mentally shaking his head as he bowed.

"My name is Reigan. I was wondering if you would answer a question of mine." Reigan explained as he returned to his normal posture and made his way forward before stopping in front of Senri, who cocked his eyebrows to show interest. Reigan pulled out the picture he had and showed it to him as Senri and Masato stared at the figures.

"Have you seen these two in this city or the areas around here?" Reigan asked as Senri stared at the pictures for a moment before shaking his head. Reigan's eyes saddened slightly, as disappointment hit him. He was still unable to find a single clue about them or where they were. It was getting to the point of annoyance and disappointment as he wondered if these two even existed. He glanced at the photo before stashing it back into his back pocket before bowing in thanks. He turned on his heels as he made his way out of the Gym.

"Wait! Your name… Reigan, right?" Senri asked suddenly as Reigan stopped and glanced behind him before giving him a nod. Senri smiled as he pulled out a Poké ball before pointing at him.

"How about we have a small Pokémon battle?" Senri suddenly asked as Reigan widened his eyes while Masato glanced up at his father with wide eyes.

"What are you saying, dad!? You are gonna have a battle with this strange, weirdo" Masato insulted as he pointed at Reigan who twitched his eyes in annoyance at being insult. Senri looked down at his son with a small smile as he began to explain to his son.

"Now, now Masato. Don't be mean. I can see fire and passion in his eyes. I can also see he has the strength, the resolve and the will to do anything. Just watching him makes me want to battle him... I'm sure you will understand when you grew up to be a Pokémon trainer." Senri commented as Reigan turned 90 degrees to stare back at the Gym Leader.

"I don't have any badges to challenge you."

"It's fine. It will be an unofficial match." Senri answered with a smile as turned his head back at Reigan, his arm still extended in front of him. Reigan stared at it for a couple of seconds before smiling as he pulled out his Poké ball before stepping out of the corridor. The two of them watched each other with a tense atmosphere when suddenly another door swung open.

"Dad, Masato. We are eating breakfast soon."

A female voice rang out as all the members turned to stare back at the owner with a Pokémon battle about to begin.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! This chapter shows what Reigan does secretly and introduces his two other** **Pokémons: Rhyhorn and Houndour. We are also introduced to Elcia (A recurring female Neo Cipher OC Grunt), Masato (Max) and Senri (Norman). Now I did say only game characters will come out but I liked the anime's idea of an annoying brother for Haruka so I decided to add Masato in.**

 **Now for some answers to reviews:**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: Well the professor (name only) comes out probably in the next chapter. He will also have more than 6** **Pokémons. I don't how many he will have in the end but he will have quite a lot.**

 **Ragna: Thanks for your input! :)**

 **Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel: Yes, there will be mega evolutions later in the story.**

 **Here is list of Pokémon Reigan currently has:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: 19 Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, ?**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: ? Moves: Teleport, ?**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly, ?**

 **-Houndour (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Rhyhorn: (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **So far the preferences for the love interest's are:**

 **Kotone(Lyra): 0**

 **Haruka(May): 1**

 **Hikari(Dawn): 0**

 **Mei(Rosa): 0**

 **Serena: 0**

 **Sana(Shauna): 0**

 **Mikan(Jasmine): 1**

 **Ibuki(Clair): 6**

 **Asuna(Flannery): 1**

 **Nagi(Winona): 0**

 **Kamitsure(Elesa): 1**

 **Corni(Korrina): 2**

 **Mache(Valerie): 0**

 **Although I said I will remove characters with 0 votes at the 5th chapter, I have decided to remove Mana (Jovi) out of personal preference. Please keep sending in who you want for the love interest. Right now we have Ibuki at the top with 6 votes. Man she is popular. I can see why though ;)**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating the Kantai Collection or Kancolle story next so stay tuned for that. See you guys later! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter of The Search! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morning – Haruka POV**

It was a dark, quiet room as nothing stirred. The light of the sun could not penetrate the curtains that covered the windows of the room while the door to the room was closed shut to stop any intruders from entering the room.

Suddenly, the door violently opened with a bang as a lone figure stepped into the room before making its way towards the curtains. In one swift motion, it spilt the curtains in half like the sea was parting as bright light entered the room. The figure turned her attention to the left to see something stir slightly in its bed. The figure sighed before walking up to the bed and pulling the covers off the bed.

"Noooo! Mooom!"

A female voice shrieked that her shelter was broken as she twisted her body to the other side to shield her eyes from the light as her mother sighed at the girl's cries.

"Haruka. It's morning already. Get up. Breakfast is ready." the mother said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. The girl, Haruka waited for a couple of seconds before she pushed herself up from the bed as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. She wore a plain pink long sleeved shirt with long pants as her pajamas before grabbing a couple of clothes from her drawer and began to get changed.

After several minutes, she walked out of the room and headed into the bathroom to check herself out. She stared into the mirror and checked that she looked presentable before standing a couple meters back to check how she looked.

She didn't really want to brag but she had to admit that she was a very attractive girl as some guys would occasionally walk up to her to ask for numbers. She had shiny blue eyes and brown hair with bangs over her forehead while the majority of her hair in front formed side bangs. She checked her outfit as she wore a sleeveless, short orange tunic with a black collar, black bike shorts that showed much of her thighs, black socks and red and white sneakers. To finish of her outfit, she had a green waist pack and a green bandana around her head as she smiled satisfyingly at her appearance before bolting out the door and heading downstairs.

"Hey, mom. How do I look?" Haruka asked curiously as she stopped in front of her mother in the kitchen before doing a quick spin. Her mother smiled and at her appearance as she smiled approvingly.

"I think you look lovely Haruka." her mother responded as Haruka smiled happily before making her way towards the dining table where the food was gorgeously laid out. However before she could sit down and devour the food, her mother swiveled her head towards her.

"Haruka, do you mind going to Gym and telling your father and Masato that breakfast is ready?" her mother asked as Haruka stopped in her tracks and looked up at her who was busy grabbing a toast from the toaster. Unable to protest against her mother, Haruka sighed before making her way to the doorway and bolted out of the door to their home to the Gym.

Her father was Senri, the normal type Gym Leader of the Petalburg city. Lots of people had been expecting her to follow her father's footsteps but she was more interested in Pokémon contests where you showcase your Pokémon. She had been traveling with a good friend of hers who wanted to become a Pokémon champion so they eventually had to return back to her home for her friend to battle her father.

Of course her father lost and her friend went on his way to head to the next gym in Fortree City while she decided to stay home for a few days to relax and to reflect on her journey and her relationship with him. She sighed to herself as she thought about her friend. It was obvious to her that during their travels, he developed feelings towards her. She could see it in his look and posture since he became more and more flustered at her actions. Of course she liked him but not in the way he liked her as she sighed once again before shaking her thoughts of her friend out of her head.

She stopped in front of the Gym door as she took a deep breath before opening the sliding door of the gym.

"Dad, Masato. We are eating breakfast soon." Haruka called out as she peered into the Gym when she widened her eyes to find another person she had never seen before standing near her father and little brother.

The first thing that went through Haruka's mind was how handsome he looked. The boy was one or two years older than she was and had dirty auburn blonde hair that spiked slightly at the back with deep blue eyes and a sleek body. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket above it with long black pants. Strapped onto his left hand was a metallic hand tinted in silver and touch pad like device on his forearm while he had an ear piece attached to his left ear piece. On his right hand, he held a Poké ball, signifying that this boy was a trainer.

"Oh, Haruka. What's wrong?" Senri asked as Haruka snapped her attention from the boy to her father.

"Mom wants us to eat right now… Dad, who's this?" Haruka asked as she pointed at the unknown boy.

"I see… Well that will have to wait since I want to have a Pokémon battle with him. His name is Reigan." Senri introduced as Reigan bowed respectfully at Haruka, who was taken back at how polite he was and felt her cheeks heating up before looking away. Senri turned to Masato as Masato nodded his head and made his way to the referee spot. Senri meanwhile made his way to the other side of the battlefield while the boy, Reigan made his way towards his side of the battlefield.

Seeing no way to stop her father, she sighed before curiously watching Reigan. He was a strange person with a mysterious aura around. Something was telling her that he was more than what he appears to be. Seeing an interest in the battle, she made her ways towards her fathers bench to watch the battle that was about to begin.

 **Battlefield – Reigan POV**

Reigan stood at one side of the battlefield with his Poké ball in his hand while on the other side stood Senri with a smile.

"We shall battle with one Pokémon each Reigan. Masato will be the one checking whose Pokémon fainted first. Understand?" Senri confirmed as Reigan nodded his head before motioning him to start. Senri nodded his head and threw his Poké ball in front of him as the ball hit the ground before it opened up with white light.

From the Poké ball appeared a slender bodied four-legged Pokémon with sharp elongated claws blue eyes. It had white fur with brown stripes with one long brown stripe stretching the length of the body before ending at an arrowhead right above the eyes.

Reigan narrowed his eyes before tapping the metal device on his left ear as it extended and a screen covered his left eye much to the surprise of Senri, Masato and Haruka. His pad blinked slightly as he glanced down at it as it recognized the Pokémon as a Linoone. He looked back up at the Pokémon as the scanner began to scan the Pokémon for its level, giving it an answer between 20 to 25. Reigan mused, sensing the Pokémon was going to be a tough challenge as he threw his Poké ball with his Jolteon jumping forth, his body cackling with electricity.

"That scanner… I have never seen that before… As I expected, you are an interesting person. Linoone, Pin Missile!" Senri ordered as a number of Linoone's furs began to glow in bright white light before they began shot forward at Jolteon.

Jolteon, without receiving orders from his master, began to dodge the missiles with jumps and sprints in numerous directions.

"Jolteon, follow up with Quick Attack."

Jolteon continued to dodge the attacks before his speed increased drastically as he dashed for Linoone and slammed his body into him. Linoone screeched slightly and staggered backwards in pain.

"Sand Attack!" Senri ordered once Linoone was able to recover before he began to fling dirt towards his opponent. Jolteon tried to close his eyes but was too slow as dirt entered his eyes. He began to feel pain in his eyes as he tried to scratch the dirt away from his eyes. Senri smirked, seeing an opportunity to attack his opponent.

"Headbutt him, Linoone!"

Linoone charged forth as he prepared to ram the dazed Jolteon who was busy scratching his eyes.

"Run three meters and jump over him, Jolteon!" Reigan gave him a quick order as Jolteon stop scratching his eyes and dashed forward like he was told. Just as Linoone was about to make contact with Jolteon, he jumped over the attacking Pokémon. The spectators widened their eyes not only at the speed and dexterity of Jolteon but also the quick thinking of its trainer. Reigan smirked, glad that his Pokémon was able to dodge the attack.

"Jolteon, Thunder Shock!" Reigan ordered as Jolteon shot a bolt of lightning towards Linoone but instead of hitting the Pokémon, it veered off several meters to the right. Reigan clicked his tongue, seeing that his Pokémon had lower accuracy due to the dirt in his eyes. He needed to think of something quickly to remove the dirt.

"Linoone, Pin Missile!" Senri's order snapped Reigan out of thought as he saw various white needles from Linoone's fur shooting towards his Pokémon. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, knowing he had no time to think and just had to order the impossible.

"Jolteon! Listen to the needles heading towards you and move accordingly!" Reigan called out over the sounds of incoming needles. Jolteon perked his head up before lowering back down to concentrate as he patiently listened to the incoming projectiles.

Like a grass or a leaf fluttering in the wind, Jolteon began step forward and backwards, side to side and with certain elegance began to dodge the attacks. Senri widened his eyes but quickly smirked; feeling a burning excitement at this trainer while Haruka widened her eyes at the sight of Jolteon. She had never seen a Pokémon that could move the way Jolteon was moving right now. She had turned her head towards Reigan as he smiled at his Pokémon. She could feel a sense of trust between him and his Pokémon. It was as if the two of them were putting their lives on the line.

Reigan continued to watch Jolteon dodge the missiles but he caught glimpse of several missiles scratching his fur while Jolteon squealed in pain. Reigan watched the missiles carefully, trying to see if there was an opening so his Pokémon could get out.

"Now, Jolteon! Quick Attack forward eight steps and six to the right!" Reigan called out as Jolteon dashed forward with lightning speed before coming to a halt near the edge of the battlefield. Jolteon slowly opened his eyes, finally able to see what was going on in the battlefield. Reigan took note of this with glance to his Pokémon before returning his attention to Linoone who waited for his trainer's orders while the two Pokémon surveyed each other.

"Linoone, Headbutt him!"

"Quick Attack forward!"

The two trainers' ordered as their respective Pokémon dashed for each other and collided with a loud bang. The two Pokémon bashed their weight onto each other as they tried to out push each other.

However Reigan knew he had to do something quickly since Linoone's attack must have done more damage than his as he can see Jolteon giving away. However Reigan smirked, knowing that victory was his as Senri narrowed his eyebrows at his expression.

"Senri-san… It seems I have won… Thunder Shock him!" Reigan ordered as Senri widened his eyes before turning his attention to Jolteon spark in yellow light as the two Pokémon were engulfed in a bright yellow light. Linoone screeched out in intense pain before the electricity died down as Linoone's body sparkled slightly from the electricity. Senri had no time to give an order to his weakened Pokémon as Reigan pointed with a smirk.

"Finish him with Double Kick!" Reigan said as Jolteon's kicked at Linoone with his front two paws as Linoone howled in pain before dropping onto the ground, his eyes spiraling.

"Wi-Winner… Reigan…" Masato announced hesitantly as Reigan smiled and pumped his fist in the air with happiness. Jolteon turned on its heels and ran towards his trainer, jumping slightly into the air as his body crashed into him causing the two of them to tumble onto the ground. Jolteon licking his trainer's face while Reigan gleamed with happiness. Senri pulled out his Poké ball and returned his Linoone as he whispered to the Poké ball before turning his attention to his challenger.

Haruka and Masato stared on at the sight with disbelief, never believing that their father would be beaten once again as they watched the trainer and Pokémon that beat their father interacting with one another.

 **Moments later**

"Well, that was a surprise! I never expected I would loss again! Hahaha!"

"It seems the young are getting stronger, dear."

Reigan mentally sighed as he had his eyes closed and quietly eating his food while wondering what in the world he was doing.

After the battle had finished, he had planned to leave the premises immediately but was quickly dragged by Senri to their home to have breakfast with his family. Of course, he and his children had protested against this but were quickly shot down by Senri who insisted he eat with them.

Of course it surprised his wife, Mitsuko when another person came through the door but she quickly looked past that as she made him sit with them on the dining table.

Now he was sitting there with his father and mother on one side with a laugh while the siblings sat on the other with Reigan sitting at the edge of the table. It was pretty uncomfortable for him especially with the piercing glare from Masato and the occasional glance from Haruka. He glanced behind him as his Jolteon lay relaxingly on the carpet a few meters away with tray with bits of left over Pokémon food in it.

"So, Reigan. What is that strange device you have on your forearm and ear?" Senri asked as he pointed at his left hand curiously while the other members glanced at him curiously. Reigan lifted his left arm to give people a better view of the device

"This is a special device created for me from where I came from. This scanner on my ear here is the PBS or the Pokémon Battle Scanner, which tells me a roundabout answer of a Pokémon's level and what type of Pokémon it is. This pad is my PDA or Pokémon Digital Assistant, which keeps information about Pokémon I encountered and is used to communicate with people." Reigan explained vaguely as possible since he didn't want to reveal too much information about it while the members mused curiously especially Masato who was interested in machines.

"What about the glove?" Haruka asked as she pointed at it.

"This is just for decorative purposes" Reigan answered with a shrug. Of course that was a complete lie since the glove was the newest incarnation of the Snag Machine, a machine used in snagging a captured Pokémon away from a trainer while the PBS is also an Aura Reader at the same time, a device that allows Reigan to identify and anomalies with a Pokémon.

The machine was built for one purpose only. To snag Pokémon that is unstable, hypnotized or strange that is defined by the Aura Reader and is one of the ways to fight the evil of Neo Cipher.

"So the PDA acts like a Pokédex but I never heard of PDA or PBS before… Reigan, could you tell us where you come from?" Senri inquired further as Reigan smiled softly at him.

"I come from the Orre Region."

"The Orre Region!?" Senri exclaimed loudly in shock as Reigan nodded his head before taking a bite on a piece of bread laid out in front of him while the other three members stared at his surprised reaction.

"Dear, do you mind explaining?" Mitsuko asked curiously while the children stared at their father. Senri took a deep breath and was about to explain however was soon cut off by a voice of another.

"The Orre Region is a region located far away from the rest of the other regions. It is a region not well known compared to the other regions like Kalos or Unova due to its distance but is well known for its scientific advancement. It is also a region were wild Pokémon cannot be found and tends to rely on importing Pokémon from other regions. The Professor of that region is Professor Krane who studies Status Conditions as well as new technologies to help train Pokémon more effectively."

Reigan turned his attention to door to the living room to see brown-eyed man with short brown hair and beard. He wore a blue shirt with a white lab coat over it and blue shorts while an orange shoulder bag was strapped around his left shoulder.

"Professor Odamaki! What are you doing here!?" Haruka called out as Reigan widened his eyes to meet the Professor of the Hoenn Region while Odamaki smiled.

"Hey, Haruka-chan. I was just doing some fieldwork around here and I decided to stop by my old friend Senri."

"I don't mind that but please knock on the door and don't walk until we open the door…" Senri replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose as Odamaki chuckled before shrugging.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys but it looks like I was the one who was surprised… To find someone who is from the Orre Region… Are you perhaps Reigan-kun?" Odamaki asked as his attention was directed at Reigan who narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding his head. Odamaki smiled before shoving his hand inside his orange shoulder bag and pulled out a letter as he walked over to Reigan. He extended his arm and motioned for him to take the letter as Reigan took it and glanced at the sender, only for his eyes to widen it was the Professor Krane.

"This was sent to me a couple of days ago, telling me to find you and give this to you." Odamaki explained as Reigan ripped the letter opened and began to read the contents slowly. Jolteon, who was resting peacefully, watched his trainer's eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to read its contents before clicking his tongue in annoyance. He folded the letter before placing it into his bag, placed near his feet as he stood up, grabbed the bag and bowed to occupants of the dinning table before walking out of the room while Jolteon followed suit, worried about its trainer. Senri and other members especially Haruka watched him go with a look of worry when Haruka stood up and followed him out of the door. She peered outside of the main door to find Reigan sitting on the steps out of his home in deep thought.

Reigan sat on the steps with Jolteon sitting in near him as it purred towards him while Reigan stared up into the skies.

The letter was a frustrating one. Professor Krane was one of the few people who knew what Reigan was trying to do and was therefore supporting him by providing necessary information on Neo Cipher movements and any information about the people in the photo.

The letter had told him he was unable to find where they were or any new information about the Neo Cipher even the information about who were the members of the Council, the group of Cadres and Admins that ruled the Neo Cipher. The only new information was about a large heist in the Kanto Region on the Silph Co, which had various machines and large amounts of Poké balls were stolen as well as massive damage to Saffron City.

Reigan gritted his teeth in annoyance at the lack of hits or clues at the unpredictable movement of the Neo Cipher and didn't like he was unable to stop them. He brought his PDA closer to him before tapping on various as a holographic blueprint appeared showing the image he found at facility he attacked last night. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, trying to figure what it meant.

"What's that?"

Suddenly Reigan jolted and turned the PDA off as he jumped off the steps and twisted his body in mid air. He glanced at the door to see Haruka staring at him with curious eyes as Reigan narrowed his.

"How long were you there?"

"For the whole time but never mind that. What was that image?" Haruka asked, as Reigan sighed, no point in playing dumb or denying to show her since it would arouse suspicion. He walked closer to her before pressing the power button as the image returned while Haruka stared at it curiously. Reigan watched her staring at it curiously as she looked up and pointed at it.

"What is it?"

"That's what I want to know…" Reigan replied as Haruka cocked her eyes suspiciously at his reply, finding it strange for someone to have something that he didn't know. Suddenly the thought was pushed aside when the bushes rustled as Reigan brought his body in front of Haruka, causing Haruka's heart to skip a beat while Jolteon jumped down onto the ground, growling at the bush.

From out of the bushes appeared a small green reptilian Pokémon with yellow eyes and long, narrowed pupils. It's stomach and throat area was red while a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes protruded out of its back. Reigan narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon while it stared up at Reigan curiously without showing fear.

"That's a Treecko!" Haruka exclaimed as she pulled out a red device and flipped it open before it scanned the Pokémon in front of them. Reigan immediately understood this was the Pokédex before turning back to the front to stare at the Treecko.

"This is strange though… Why would a Treecko be here…" Haruka thought curiously as she watched the Pokémon in front of them.

"Ah! There you are! Where have you been?"

Reigan and Haruka turned her attention behind them to find Odamaki walking out of the home followed by Haruka's family as he exclaimed at the Treecko in front of them. The Treecko twitched his eyes in annoyance and was about to dash back into the bushes but widened his eyes to see Reigan standing in front of him.

The other members widened at the speed Reigan moved to block the path of the Pokémon as he smiled at Treecko before getting on his knees, his left hand extended.

"This is your Treecko, Professor?" Reigan asked while keeping his attention on the Treecko who in term kept his attention on his hand.

"Ye-Yeah. I let him out of his Poké ball to let him get some fresh air but he ran away the instant I let him out. I have been looking for him all over the place." Odamaki answered with an exhausted sigh as he kept his attention on the two of them. Treecko looked at the hand and back at Reigan while Reigan smiled at him, trying to reassure the green Pokémon that he was not there to hurt him. After several more seconds, the Pokémon ran towards him and up his shoulder as he rested on his left shoulder. Reigan got up and smiled at it as he rubbed the head of the Pokémon.

"Tree! Treecko!" Treecko said as he glanced over at Odamaki who watched the Pokémon and his interaction with Reigan. Odamaki smiled as he nodded his head and grabbed a Poké ball from his pocket.

"Reigan-kun. Take this." Odamaki said as he threw the Poké ball at Reigan who caught it with his right hand. He glanced down at it before looking up at the Professor.

"It's Treecko's Poké ball. I want you to have him." Odamaki continued as Reigan widened his eyes before turning his attention to the Pokémon on his shoulder who looked into his eyes eagerly. Reigan smiled and nodded his head as Jolteon made his way towards his new comrade as Treecko jumped down to meet him. Reigan watched the two of them interact with one another before pulling out another Poké ball as he extended forward it before it opened with a bright light and out stepped out his other Pokémon, Ralts. Ralts stared at Treecko before making its way towards Reigan as she hid behind his leg.

"Ralts, this is our new comrade Treecko. Treecko, this one is Ralts. She is a little bit shy when meeting new friends." Reigan explained as Treecko gave her a thumbs up while Ralts bowed respectively at him. Reigan grabbed Ralts who began to snuggle in his arms with a happy expression as Senri mused at how much love and care Reigan puts into his Pokémons.

"Reigan, where will you be heading next?" Senri asked curiously as Reigan glanced up at them before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't have anything planned except to find someone who knows what this is." Reigan said as he turned on his PDA on for the third time and showed the Professor and Gym Leader the blueprint he found while the two of them stared at curiously.

"I have never seen anything like this…"

"Same here… What is it exactly?"

"I don't know yet so I need to find someone who can tell me."

"I see… In that case, I suggest you head to Devon Corporation in Rustboro City. I think they might be able to tell you what that is." Senri suggested as Reigan nodded his head before bowing at Mitsuko and to the Professor.

"Thank you for breakfast Mitsuko-san and thanks for Treecko Professor." Reigan thanked as the two of them smiled at his polite thanks before watching him turn on his heels. His two Pokémon stared up at him as he nodded his head and pulled out their Poké balls before the two of them zapped back into it. He looked down at Ralts and gave her one last hug before sending her back into her Poké ball. He bowed once more and said his goodbyes before making his way out of the area as the others waved at him goodbye. Haruka watched him leave with a slight sadness in her expression before mentally deciding something as she rushed back into her home while Mitsuko and Senri smirked, knowingly at what was going on.

Several minutes past as Reigan stopped once more in front of Petalburg Gym as he stared it. He smiled to himself at gaining a new member in his team and for winning the battle against the Gym Leader, Senri. He turned on his heels and proceeded to continued his journey to Rustboro City.

"Reigan! Wait up!"

A voice called out in the distance as he stopped and turned to see Haruka running up to him with an orange bag on her shoulders while he watched her with eyebrows cocked. She stopped in front of him while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Haruka? What are you doing?"

"I'm… coming… with you…"

"Uhh... What? Why?"

"I am a… Pokémon coordinator and my next Pokémon contest is… in Verdanturf Town so I thought I… might as well go with you…" Haruka said in between breathes as Reigan looked at her before chuckling at her state. She looked up at him while he laughed as her heart began to slightly beat faster and faster. She looked down with a slight embarrassment before she saw hand coming into her view. She glanced up to see Reigan looking at her with a smile, his arm still extended.

"I will be under your care." Reigan said as Haruka smiled and straightened up before the two trainers shook their hands for a couple seconds. The two released their handshakes and turned as they made for the edge of the city to head to Rustboro City.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the 3rd chapter! This chapter shows the battle between Reigan and Senri and the introduction of Haruka(May). We also meet Professor Odamaki (Birch) and Mitsuko (Caroline) and he also find out who the Proffessor of Orre Region is, Krane. He also gets a new Pokémon as Treecko.**

 **Now for some answers to reviews:**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: I think she will be a few years older than he is (Maybe 19 ish?)**

 **guest: Thanks for your input! :)**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for your input! :)**

 **Here is list of Pokémon Reigan currently has:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: 19 Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, ?**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: ? Moves: Teleport, ?**

 **-Treecko (Male) Level: 5 Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly, ?**

 **-Houndour (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Rhyhorn: (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **So far the preferences for the love interest's are:**

 **Kotone(Lyra): 0**

 **Haruka(May): 1**

 **Hikari(Dawn): 1**

 **Mei(Rosa): 0**

 **Serena: 0**

 **Sana(Shauna): 0**

 **Mikan(Jasmine): 1**

 **Ibuki(Clair): 6**

 **Asuna(Flannery): 1**

 **Nagi(Winona): 0**

 **Kamitsure(Elesa): 1**

 **Corni(Korrina): 3**

 **Mache(Valerie): 0**

 **So far, Ibuki is still on the lead with 6 votes.** **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating the Cursed Luck next so stay tuned for that. See you guys later! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter of The Search! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Petalburg Woods – Reigan POV**

The sun began to shine through the thick trees of the dark Petalburg Woods as the bustling life began to slowly awake from their slumber. Most of them begin their day with a drink from the nearest water source or going around, looking for berries to eat. The Pokémons would rush through the bushes of the forest but would quickly dash away once finding an unfamiliar or a human presence.

Reigan stared at several wild Zigzagoons dash away when they encountered his resting body. He smiled at them rushing away, obviously afraid of people. He pushed himself slightly off from the trees as he bent forward to stretch his body.

It has been several days since Reigan had left Petalburg city and currently they were almost out of the forest, just another day or so of travel left. He had been battling with several trainers before heading into the forest and now was focusing on battling several wild Pokémons that came into their path. Thanks to the battles, his PDA had told him that his Jolteon was level 20 allowing him to use Thunder Fang, his Ralts was now 10 close to 11 and finally his newest addition, Treecko was about 8.

 _Not a bad start._ Reigan thought as he jumped onto his feet and stretched his leg before he made his way towards a small tent opposite from where he slept. He peered into the tent to see Haruka sleeping soundly. Her expression was one of peace and calm with her breath steady. The smell of fragrance of the tent hit his nose as he smiled softly at her. Seeing her calm and peaceful expression, Reigan could not dare himself to wake her up as he turned on his heels and walked quietly out of the area.

Haruka was an interesting girl to say the least. She was kind and optimistic, always there to congratulate him whenever he won a battle. She was always visibly amazed at how he would command his Pokémon professionally. Reigan liked her company at times but there were times where he just wanted to be alone thus he usually spends his morning alone and somewhere quiet without waking her up.

He shook his head as the sounds of water running entered his ears. He glanced up to find a stream in front of him with several trees around the area. The stream was about waist length deep as he knelt down in front of it before splashing cold water onto his face. He could feel the cold sting his skin slightly as it helped him wake up. He glanced around the stream to see if there was anything nearby. He was able to notice several Zigzagoons and Shroomishs hiding nearby, quietly watching him. He smiled at the supposed audience before he removed his jacket and shirt, placing it near a small boulder near the stream. He turned to a nearby tree before jumping up and grabbed it as he began to pull himself up. He took deep breathes before he began to swing forward and backwards.

Gradually the moment began to build up as he waited for the right moment. As his body swung backward he let go of the branch before kicking in mid air as he took a nosedive down into the stream. He hit the water with a splash before his body completely vanished into the stream. The Pokémons stared at the stream from their hiding place as the rippled water began to quiet down. Before they could come out and check the water, Reigan jumped out of the stream and landed on the bank with drips of water dripping from his body. He fixed his wet hair slightly as it spiked back up before grabbing his shirt and jacket. He slung it over his shoulders before walking back to where he came.

Reigan mused with delight, the dive into the water allowed him to cleanse himself slightly as well as see if his body could still keep doing the tricks he learned during his stay with the Neo Cipher. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at recalling his brutal training while he was with them.

The training was often brutal as he was often forced to endure the physical extremes such as running long distances, going many days without food or having your senses blocked off to be aware of your surroundings through instinct or a sixth sense. He would recall days were the instructors would often beat them if members failed to accomplish his demands. These were not very pleasant memories he did not want to experience again. Moreover, he didn't want others to experience it because of how brutal it was for him.

Reigan shook his head once again as he stepped in the vicinity of their campsite. Quieting his steps once more, he made his way towards the burnt campfire before making his way towards his bag as he quietly looked through it, trying to see what he could make for breakfast. He pulled a pair of canned spam before pulling out bread, small slices of cheese and tomatoes. With this, he would be able to make several small sandwiches for the two of them for breakfast. Of course he would prefer to make a more elaborate breakfast but wanted to save the other ingredients he had in his bag for dinner. He pulled out two large cans of Pokémon food before he grabbed several bowls left from last night as he poured the Pokémon food into it. He then walked over to his jacket and pulled several Poké balls from its pocket before he threw them onto the ground as a white light illuminated the area.

From the light appeared Treecko, Jolteon and Ralts, the three Pokémon stretching their arms and legs. Ralts then rushed towards Reigan who kneeled and petted her head while Treecko grabbed his tray and jumped onto the trees. Jolteon meanwhile stared at the tent before turning back to its master, his eyes obviously wanting to wake the sleepy head up.

"Alright, alright… I guess I will go wake her up… After I make the sandwiches." Reigan said with a sigh as he pulled out a wooden board and walked over to a tree stump before preparing the sandwiches for breakfast. His Pokémons meanwhile were busy eating the foods given to him with delight as he stared at the three of them.

Jolteon, his first Pokémon, was the calm and collected one of the team. He had the utmost trust towards Reigan and believed in whatever they were going to do. He held a strong love for battles and also had a strong sense of justice. To the other Pokémon, he was like their leader.

Ralts, the first Pokémon he caught in the Hoenn region was very shy and timid. She would take some time to open up to new comrades and would constantly make her way towards Reigan, asking him to pet her or hug her. She was like his little daughter, constantly needing love and attention.

Finally, his newest Pokémon to his team was Treecko. He was a Pokémon who was the most inexperienced of the group and tended to be the reckless one of the group. Of course, he knew how to handle such Pokémon without much trouble.

This was not his full team as he still had three other Pokémons, all of them he left in the Pokémon Storage System. The first was Houndour, a battle maniac who loves to battle. He, like Jolteon had a strong sense of justice and was always ready to save others from harm. The second was Pidgeotto who was hardworking and calm. He always likes to get his job done quickly and also provides reliable information on where things are when spying. Finally, there was Rhyhorn. He was physically one of the strongest but at the same time was one of the laziest members of the group. He had a huge love for relaxing and sleeping but was always ready to get serious.

Reigan smiled to himself as he made his way towards with the finished sandwiches on the board towards the tent before stopping in front and sitting down on the grass.

"Hey, Haruka. Wake up. It's morning already."

"Unn… Give me a second…" Haruka called out drowsily as Reigan sighed and placed the wooden board on the ground while he waited for Haruka to come out. It took several minutes as he can hear her groom herself, stretch and mumble before she popped her head out with a smile.

"Good morning Reigan! What's for breakfa…!"

Before Haruka could finish her sentence, her cheeks began to brighten up in red with steam slowly puffing out of her ears. Reigan stared at her with cocked eyebrows, wondering why she was reacting like that. She covered her eyes with her hands and looked away, her face still colored in red.

"Haruka? What's wrong?"

"Yo-Your… sh-shirt…" Haruka mumbled out as Reigan stared down at his chest to see that he was still half naked. Finally understanding what she meant, he looked over at Jolteon who only shook his head at his trainer, occasionally unaware of his surroundings. He grabbed his shirt with mouth and made his way towards his trainer who petted his head for delivering the shirt. Reigan pulled the shirt over his head as he turned to Haruka who was still looking away.

"Okay I'm wearing something… You are an innocent one huh." Reigan mused with a smirk as Haruka turned back to face him with a small annoyed pout. Reigan snickered for several seconds before bringing the sandwiches in front of her as she snatched one and took a massive bite into it. Reigan grabbed one as well and bite down on it as the taste of spam and the juice of the tomatoes entered his mouth. The two of them chewed on their food quietly in a comfortable silence as Haruka took glances towards Reigan, obviously still slightly embarrassed for seeing his chest while Reigan's attention was on the surrounding area around him.

 _Something is not right…_ Reigan noted in his mind as he took another bite into his sandwich while his eyes narrowed. His eyes moved to Jolteon whose attention was moved from his food to the surrounding area. His eyes then proceeded to move to Ralts who proceeds to shiver slightly from the surrounding area.

Ralts is able to read people and Pokémon's feelings as well as sense things. If she senses happiness, she also becomes happy and begins to approach people. However if she feels hostility then she tends to shiver and hide behind him or anything else that could conceal her from other people. Her shivering shows that something is going on in the forest.

Due to the thick forest, he had to rely more on his ears as he tried to heighten his sense of sound to pick up something wrong going on. Seeing that he needed to focus more, he stopped eating and closed his eyes, earning a confused look from Haruka. His Pokémons also sensed their trainer focusing as they turned their attention towards him.

Suddenly Reigan opened his eyes before jumping onto his feet, his eyes focused at one direction. Haruka looked up at him and saw his narrowed eyes as he quickly finished the sandwich before turning to his Pokémon. He pulled out Ralts and Treecko's Poké ball and quickly returned them back into it.

"Reigan…? What's wrong?" Haruka asked curiously as she stared up at him, eyes narrowed and face serious. It was an expression she had yet to see and normally her heart would begin to beat faster but she knew the situation was not great for that. Before he could answer, he bolted towards the direction as Haruka tried to stop him but to no vain.

"Ah, Reigan! Mou, wait up!" Haruka called out as she quickly ate her sandwich and grabbed her green bandana before she dashed out of the tent. She noticed Reigan's Jolteon waiting for her as he dashed for the forest with Haruka following him. The two of them dashed through the bushes and twigs as she tried her best to dodge them so they wouldn't scratch her skin.

In a matter of minutes, her run began to slow and her breathing heavy while Jolteon continued to dash forward before he came to a stop and ducked slightly under the bushes. Haruka soon stopped at the place he stopped and looked around.

She was still in the cover of the thick forest of Petalburg Woods but could see a clearing in front of her. However due to the thickness of the trees, she was unable to see much of the clearing in front of her. Not only that, she could not see any signs of Reigan.

"Where are yo-!"

Before Haruka could call out Reigan, she felt herself pulled towards her right side as her back slammed into the tree. Tears began to drip from her eyes and fear rushed into her mind as she prepared to squeal when a hand covered her mouth and nose. She fearfully looked forward when she realized that it was Reigan holding her mouth quiet as he signaled her to be quiet before pointing diagonally to the left. She slowly turned to the left when her eyes widened, surprised at the sight that filled her eyes.

A small area of the clearing was now visible to them that they were unable to see due to the thickness of the trees, which was filled with large steel cages with several figures laughing and grinning, all of them wearing the same white armor. Haruka moved her attention from the laughing men to the cages to find several Pokémon, all of them shivering in fear from their captors and given up hope for escape. Most of the Pokémon were native to this forest, which will most likely be sold or hypnotized as weapons. Reigan removed his hand from her mouth as his eyes narrowed and clenched his fists in anger. Haruka stared at him before staring back at the cages and then to the laughing men.

"Are they Pokémon Poachers?"

"I'm not sure but whoever they are, I'm not going to forgive them." Reigan lied at first before his anger was almost about to radiate out of his eyes. Of course he knew whom they were but decided to play someone who doesn't know what is going for the safety of Haruka.

"How are we going to stopped them?" Haruka asked as Reigan turned his attention back to her.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Don't tell me you are going to stop them by yourself?" Haruka inquired as Reigan bite his lip before she narrowed her eyes at that reaction. She sighed once before pushing him slightly off as she grabbed a Poké ball from her waist pack.

"I'm going to help you free them and I am not taking no for an answer." Haruka said as Reigan stared at her, trying to deter her from going but seeing no way to stop her, he raised his hands in defeat as she smiled at him. The two of them took one last breath to ready themselves before they dashed out of bushes towards the men.

"Go, Combusken! Use Ember!" Haruka said as she threw her Poké ball where a two-legged chicken like Pokémon appeared. Its upper body was yellow while most of the lower body was orange. It had a feather crest on the top of its head with three orange points. It has orange eyes and a short, wide beak. It has three sharp claws at the ends of its long arms with scaly, gray legs. Combusken opened its mouth and began to spew fire forward at their enemies as they tried to step away from the fire only to be engulfed by the flame as they screamed out in pain.

"Jolteon! Thunder Shock!" Reigan followed up as Jolteon followed him and began to shoot a bolt of lightning towards them as they bodies were wrapped in sparkling electricity before they began to drop down with their eyes white. The two of them continued to dash forward when Reigan pointed at the cages as Haruka dashed for them when one of the grunts through out a Poké ball with Magnemite flashing out of it. It's body sparked before shooting a bolt of lightning that was easily dodged by Jolteon.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack then Double Kick!"

Jolteon dashed forward with incredible speed before kicking the Pokémon twice, knocking him out quickly. Suddenly from the right side, something came dashing for Reigan as he jumped back to dodge the attack.

Standing in front of him was humanoid Pokémon with gray skin. It had brown ridges on the top of its head with large red eyes and short stubby tail. It flexed its muscles before it charged towards Reigan. Reigan clicked his tongue at the Machop as he dodged another one of his Karate Chop's. Reigan jumped back and pulled out a Poké ball as Ralts appeared with white light.

"Ralts! Confusion!" Reigan ordered as her eyes began to light up before a weak pulse of psychic energy flashed forward at the Machop. The Machop could feel its effects affect him deeply before he flew over backwards. Reigan smiled at her work before turning to his Jolteon who was busy finishing off another Magnemite.

"Jolteon, jump back!" Reigan ordered as Jolteon obeyed, successfully dodging a stream of acid as it hit the ground. Reigan turned his attention to the left to see a serpentine Pokémon with purple scales and a large hood under its head. The hood had a design of a scary face. It slithered forward before trying to intimidate Jolteon and Ralts who stood unfazed except Ralts who hide behind his leg.

Suddenly another Pokémon appeared from the right followed by a Neo Cipher grunt, whose expression was one of anger. Reigan noted that he was the leader of this group as his attention moved to the Pokémon he had with him. It was a blue box shaped bipedal Pokémon with a huge yellow mouth peg like teeth on each corner. The ears are ringed and circular, making it appear like a sound system on a stereo. Reigan narrowed his eyes at both Pokémon, identifying them as Arbok and Loudred as his scanner extended over his left eye to scan if they were hypnotized and to search for their levels. It quickly revealed to him that they were not hypnotized and that the two of them were 20 to 25. Reigan clicked his tongue in annoyance as this would be a problem for Ralts who is not strong enough to deal with them, meaning that he might have to overwork Jolteon.

"Combusken! Flame Charge!" Haruka's voice entered his ear as he turned around to see her Combusken covered in flames as it tackled another Pokémon who bursts into flames. Reigan smirked, seeing that Combusken was a very powerful and experienced Pokémon as he turned his attention back to the battle in front of him.

"Arbok, Acid on Jolteon! Loudred, Astonish on Ralts!" the grunt ordered as Arbok began to spit a stream of liquid acid while Loudred tried to scare Ralts.

"Jolteon, dodge it with Quick Attack! Ralts, Double Team!" Reigan followed up as Jolteon dashed forward in incredible speed, successfully dodging all of Arbok's Acid and tackling into Arbok as it staggered backwards while Ralts began to multiply in number to create illusionary copies of herself with Loudred trying to find who was the right opponent.

"Arbok, Crunch him! Loudred, Echoed Voice!"

Arbok quickly recovered from Jolteon's attack as it slithered forward to try to bite down heavily on Jolteon while Loudred prepared to blast out a loud sound wave towards the many Ralts.

"Jolteon, dodge it. Ralts, Teleport!" Reigan ordered once again as Jolteon jumped back to avoid Arbok's bite while Ralts teleported out of the blast of the voice. Jolteon stood in front of Reigan; its posture read to pounce back forward while Ralts appeared in front of him as he stood there contemplating on his next move. Even though his Pokémons had the advantage of type effectiveness, his Ralts was too weak to damage a Pokémon whose level was in its 20's. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, seriously hating that the only way to win was for Jolteon to overwork itself. The said Pokémon glanced behind its back at him as Reigan nodded his head before Jolteon dashed forward, making its way towards the Arbok. Arbok slithered forward as it tried to bite into Jolteon once again.

However before its teethes could bite down into Jolteon's body, Jolteon dashed quickly out of the way as Arbok's teethes clenched together. Jolteon began to charge his teeth with electricity as he bite down on the cobra Pokémon. Arbok screamed out in pain from the bite and the subsequent electricity that ran into his body.

"Stomp Jolteon, Loudred!" the grunt ordered with his teethes gritting in anger as Loudred jumped into the air before trying to deliver a dive kick into Jolteon. However in a flash, Ralts teleported to where Jolteon was before the two of them teleported out of the way. Loudred smashed down into the ground with rocks spewing into the air as he looked around for his opponent.

"Loudred, above you!"

"Too slow! Jolteon, Double Kick Loudred! Ralts, Confusion!" Reigan called out with a smirk as Loudred attention was ripped from the ground to the air. However before he could react, the top of his head was slammed by two kicks to the head. The sheer force of the attack caused him to drop to the ground as Jolteon back flipped after his attack. Arbok, his body still cackling from electricity glared at Jolteon before a pulse of psychic energy hit him as he shrieked in pain. Ralts teleported out of the sky and landed near Jolteon as the two Pokémons stared at their opponents, both of them too weak to be able to fight. The grunt gritted his teeth in anger once again at Pokémons lousy performance.

"Come on you two fools! Arbok, Acid him and Loudred, Echoed Voice!" the grunt ordered as the two Pokémon, using their last bit of strength launched their respective attacks. Reigan stared at them before he snapped his fingers as his Pokémon once again teleported closer to them, the Pokémons widening their eyes at how close they were. Jolteon's body began to cackle as a bolt of electricity flung itself towards the two of them while Ralts's eyes began to brighten up as a pulse of psychic energy slammed the two of them. The two Pokémons, unable to dodge the attack, took the brutal attacks head on before the two of them fell over backwards. The grunt slumped down to the ground, shocked that his Pokémon lost. Before he could do anything, he felt his eyelids heavy as he fell forward onto the ground with Reigan standing over him with his hand forming a karate chop.

Reigan breathed a sigh of relief before turning around to the cages to see Haruka ordering her Combusken smashing a lock with his claws. Reigan walked over to another cage nearby and stared inside to find several Poochyenas, Zigzagoons and Shroomishs cowering in fear inside. Reigan smiled at the Pokémons to reassure them before glancing behind at Ralts. She stared at the lock as it soon hit the ground with a loud thud. Reigan pulled cage door open as he watched the numerous Pokémons dash out of the cage to their freedom. He watched them run towards the forest before catching one Poochyena stopping briefly to stare at Reigan. Reigan stared back at it before the Poochyena followed its fellow Pokémon back into the forest.

"Well, that's done." Haruka said as she made her way towards Reigan, her expression telling him that she was pleased to be able to save the Pokémons while Reigan watched her quietly and stretched the muscles of his body.

"How did you manage to find something like this was going on?"

"There had been increased activity of poachers lately and I heard some of them scream out for help."

"You heard them!? We are about 20 minutes away from our camp! How were you even able to hear them…!?" Haruka exclaimed with her eyes widening in shock at her traveling companion.

"I have good ears." Reigan said bluntly with a shrug before crouching down to pet his two Pokémons with a small smile. Haruka stared at him with a deadpanned expression, obviously annoyed at him replying with an obvious and straightforward answer. Reigan continued to pet them for several minutes before he pulled out their Poké balls as he returned them into the balls for their well-deserved rest.

"By the way, that Combusken seemed very powerful and experienced. I'm guessing you have been using him a lot?"

"Well… I trust her the most out of all my Pokémons. Oh, and Combusken is a 'she'. Don't forget that."

"That's cool…" Reigan replied bluntly with a deadpanned expression as Haruka pouted at him with her cheeks puffing out.

"Jeez! You don't have to be so mean! Mou! I will see you at the camp!" Haruka said before she dashed towards the trees as she disappeared into the thickness of the trees. Reigan sighed as he followed her towards the camp, not before stopping once as he looked at the cages. He knew that the two of them had to get out of here quickly before anyone returns to pick up the cages as he pushed forward, annoyed at the coming events.

 **\- § -**

[Sir, it seems like our grunts who were collecting Pokémons in Petalburg Woods were suddenly attacked and wiped out with the Pokémons released from their cages.]

"Is it the same as the one Elcia described that attacked facility in Petalburg Woods?"

[We cannot confirm that sir. However there were traces of fire and electricity near the area.]

"I see… I doubt they would have gone too far so send some grunts in disguise to Route 4 and also have some head to the Pretty Petal flower shop for any suspicious trainers. Report anything they deem suspicious to me."

[Yes, sir!]

"What do you think?"

"They are strong but whoever they are, they will regret messing with us."

"As expected of the Elite Twelve, you staying here reassure the men."

"It's Elite Eleven now since the traitor left… Call me if you find more about our enemy."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the 4th chapter! This chapter shows a bit of their travels and the interactions between Reigan and Haruka. Original I was gonna skip over this but I added this after an idea popped in my head which forced me to change the whole chapter. (hence the reason for taking a while) The movements of the Neo Cipher will escalate as well so stay tuned for that.**

 **Now for some answers to reviews:**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: I will take only one vote from each reviewer. By the way, thanks for always reviewing man. Appreciate it :)**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for your input!**

 **Here is list of Pokémon Reigan currently has:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: 20 Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunder Fang**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: 10 Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, ?**

 **-Treecko (Male) Level: 8 Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, ?**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly, ?**

 **-Houndour (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Rhyhorn: (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **So far the preferences for the love interest's are:**

 **Kotone(Lyra): 0**

 **Haruka(May): 1**

 **Hikari(Dawn): 1**

 **Mei(Rosa): 0**

 **Serena: 0**

 **Sana(Shauna): 0**

 **Mikan(Jasmine): 1**

 **Ibuki(Clair): 6**

 **Asuna(Flannery): 1**

 **Nagi(Winona): 0**

 **Kamitsure(Elesa): 1**

 **Corni(Korrina): 4**

 **Mache(Valerie): 0**

 **So far, Ibuki is still on the lead with 6 votes with Corni the nest highest. Next chapter I will be removing any of the members with 0 votes. However they will still fall for him, just not be chosen as the one who becomes his couple.** **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating the Cursed Luck next so stay tuned for that. See you guys later! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the 5th chapter of The Search!**

* * *

 **Route 104 – Reigan POV**

"Tackle that Treecko, Zigzagoon!"

"Dodge it Treecko!" Reigan ordered as his Treecko, side flipped out of the way, dodging a speeding Zigzagoon who flew straight past him. Treecko landed on the ground with a small smirk, pleased with itself for performing a cool move as he dashed towards the Zigzagoon.

"Pound him, Treecko!" Reigan shouted as Treecko quickly jumped into the air twisted his body forward before slamming his tail into the head of the Pokémon. Zigzagoon yelped in pain before crashing into the ground due to hard hit of the attack as dust flew into the air. Treecko jumped out of the dust as he stood in front of Reigan, watching and waiting for the dust to clear. A few seconds past as the dust cleared, with Zigzagoon's eyes swirling. Treecko smirked and turned around to Reigan, giving him a thumbs up as Reigan returned it. He then moved his attention to his opponent, a young girl around the same age as him wearing a miniskirt who rushed towards the injured Pokémon. Reigan walked over to her and extended his hand with a small smile as she returned her Pokémon to her Poké ball.

"Thanks for a great battle." Reigan thanked as the girl took his hand with a strained smile and the two of them shook hands before releasing and heading off towards their own way. Reigan stared down at Treecko as his scanner checked his Treecko before it reported back to him that he had leveled up to Level 10.

"Wingull, go up!"

A familiar sound entered his ears as he turned around, staring at Haruka who was also currently battling another trainer, a young boy in shorts. She was using her Wingull while her opponent was using a Taillow as the two Pokémons began to dive towards one another while slowly flying higher towards the sky.

After leaving Petalburg Woods yesterday, the two of them had been making their way towards Rustboro City, the third largest city in Hoenn specifically to go to the Devon Corporation in search for answers regarding the mysterious blueprint he found when investigating a Neo Cipher facility several days previously. Along the way, they would battle several trainers and wild Pokémon that they would encounter, allowing their Pokémons to level up.

Reigan shook his head as he stared at the battle between Taillow and Wingull with interest at Haruka's other Pokémons.

"Wingull, Water Gun!" Haruka ordered as Wingull shot out a spiral of water towards Taillow who dodged it easily thanks to its speed. Taillow began to accelerate as it slammed into Wingull who cried out in pain but quickly regained his balance. Reigan's scanner scanned both of their levels and saw that Wingull was clearly stronger compared to the Taillow. Reigan smirked; knowing that this battle will be Haruka's win as Haruka whistled. Reigan glanced over at Haruka before turning his attention to her Wingull whose wings began to shine brightly as it prepared itself to Wing Attack the opponent. However suddenly, the Wingull began to spin around in the air as Reigan cocked his eyebrows, curious at what she and her Pokémon were planning to do.

Suddenly Wingull shot out a spiral of water as it began to cover Wingull and combine the two to create a spiral water bullet, making its way towards Taillow. Taillow stared at the attack with surprise that it was unable to move out of then way as the combination attack slammed into him, the damage of the Water Gun and Wind Attack damaged the Pokémon who fell straight to the ground. Wingull escaped from the spiraling water bullet as the water dropped onto the ground in tiny droplets that showered the area.

Reigan mused and whistled, having witnessed something he had never seen before as he stared at Haruka who shook hands with her opponent before dashing towards Reigan's side with a beaming smile. Reigan raised his hand up into the air as she did the same, giving each other a high five at the success of their battles.

"What was that move you did?"

"It was a move I created for the Pokémon contests. I thought it would be a good idea to show it off." Haruka explained as Reigan nodded his head at her words, having gained a small curiosity Pokémon contests.

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts as Haruka grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards a certain location. Reigan glanced up at Haruka who was beaming with delight as she pointed at a certain house in the distance.

"Let's quickly head to the Pretty Petal Flower shop to rest and eat some good food cause I'm starving!" Haruka exclaimed as Reigan sighed at her gluttonous appetite and allowing himself to be dragged by the impatient travel partner.

 **Pretty Petal Flower Shop**

"This is SO good!" Haruka exclaimed as she maneuver her fork into her small strawberry short cake before taking another bite of it. She placed her left hand on her left cheek as she mused in happiness; her legs swinging up and down like a small child. Meanwhile Reigan stared at her before sighing in annoyance at her childlike expressions. He took a sip of the coffee he ordered before glancing around the small café they were in. He could see a few people sitting near tables, eating their short cakes or drinking their coffee.

Originally it was just a flower shop selling berries, it later created a café to support and help Pokémon trainers who needed rest when going to Rustboro City. It was situated a little bit away from the entrance of the Petalburg Woods, making it an ideal place for trainers to rest. Thus this made the place an obvious place for information to gather as he cautiously watched the surrounding area.

"Hey, Reigan. Are you even listening to me?"

Reigan twitched his neck as he turned his attention back to Haruka who seemed to have been saying something to him. Noticing his twitch, she pouted slightly in annoyance as Reigan scratched his right cheek.

"Sorry… What were you saying?"

"No, it's nothing" Haruka said as bite down on her cake with a small displeased look while Reigan chuckled dryly when a shadow lingered over him. Reigan swiveled his eyes to his right side when he notice a young, blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes standing there. She had long flowing hair and wore a green one-piece dress with expensive red shoes and a white wide brim hat. Reigan cocked one eyebrow up before taking note of the several suited men behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Reigan."

Reigan narrowed his eyes at the young girl who somehow knew his name while she smiled at him. Haruka glanced up at the young girl and glanced back down at Reigan, curious at what was going to happen.

"How do you know my name…?" Reigan asked cautiously as the girl continued to smile down at him, gentle and calm despite his dagger like glare.

"I saw your previous battle and I have grown interested in you. You seem like a very strong trainer, something that I look in a husband."

Reigan twitched his eyes before narrowing them, as he immediately understood her situation and the men behind her were. She was most likely a rich young lady in search of a husband or a partner so she can marry him. Plus the person would have to be a strong enough trainer for a rich girl to come up to one. The people in the café began to mutter and talk amongst themselves at this unexpected event as tension began to increase in the air.

Suddenly a loud bang resonated in the air as Haruka slammed her hand down on the table, her cheeks slightly red as if she was thinking of something she shouldn't have thought about.

"Hu-Hu-Husband!? Wh-Who are you anyway!?" Haruka asked accusingly as she stood up out of her chair and pointed at the woman in front of her. Reigan stared at her innocent like reaction as the rich lady's smile began to strain slightly, obviously annoyed at Haruka interrupting their talk.

"My apologizes, I am Clare Harwood, youngest daughter of the Harwood family." the young lady, Clare explained as Reigan cocked one eyebrow at her surname. The Harwood family, a rich and well-known family known for its contribution in creating medical equipment used in healing of Pokémon. They are known for their kindness towards Pokémon, organizing various events to conserve regions or rare Pokémons as well as sponsoring training Pokémon nurses and doctors for Pokémon Centers.

Haruka, being somewhat knowledgeable and conscious of several prominent figures in the Pokémon world, slowly fell back down to her seat in defeat as Clare glanced at the young girl confidently in victory before turning her attention to Reigan.

"Now that that is out of the way, Reigan, I would like to welcome you to my family. Be grateful-"

"Not interested." Reigan interrupted bluntly as Clare stopped mid sentence and stared down at the boy sitting in front of her. Reigan looked up at her with an uninterested expression and his face resting on his left hand. Clare blinked several times in confusion before his words finally hit her.

"N-N-No-Not interested…?"

"Exactly. Not interested." Reigan repeated once more as if his words were like daggers, causing Clare to stare at him in disbelief.

"How are you not interested in marrying with someone beautiful like me!?" Clare declared boldly as Reigan's eyes narrowed further, causing the young girl to back up in fear. His blue eyes pierced through as she could feel a cold wave hit her from his stare, a cold stare like the depth of the ocean.

"That makes me all the more not interested… I don't care if you are beautiful or rich, I choose who I marry. That won't change." Reigan explained clearly to the young woman who just stared down at him in shock. Haruka, who was sitting and watching the events unfold in front of her quietly, unknowingly smiled happily at his response. As if she caught someone red handed, Clare turned to face her with an annoyed look expressed on her face as she glanced up and down on Haruka. Clare then turned back to Reigan as she pointed to Haruka, sitting in front of him.

"I am sure that I am 100% better looking then this monkey." Clare announced as Reigan narrowed his eyes further and was about to lash back when once again, Haruka slammed her fist into the table, standing up with her eyes twitching. She directed a small-annoyed smile at Clare, as the air between the two got heavy.

"Says the person who got rejected." Haruka lashed back as Clare twitched her eyes as well before the two of them began to glare at each other. Reigan watched the sight in front of him turning into a fight between the two girls. Knowing that he had no experience dealing with this kind of stuff, he watched quietly as the two girls glared at each other, eyeing one another like a pair of cats ready to pounce. Suddenly as if a brilliant idea entered her mind, Clare smirked as she pulled out a Poké ball and showed it Haruka.

"How about we battle and see who is more better, monkey."

"You're on, reject."

The two girls smiled at each other ferociously as if the two were on fire while the surrounding patrons began to cheer the two on, earning a sigh from Reigan, visibly annoyed at the events that was about to unfold in front of him.

 **Field**

The air was cool and calm as the sun shined high above the field in front near the entrance of the Pretty Petal Flower Shop. The field was a small patch of grass with large, dark green trees surrounding it. It was a big enough field to be considered the same size as a Pokémon field used in gym battles and official matches. A small down hill slope from the flower shop lead to this field as Reigan sat down on the slope, staring down at the field where Haruka and her opponent, Clare Harwood stood in front of each other. They stood several meters apart with strained smiles directed at each other while their eyes were twitching in annoyance and a fiery aura surrounding the two of them.

"Go Haruka-chan! Do your best and win the boy!"

"Clare-sama! Win against that girl to get your husband!"

"Go both of you! Make your guy proud!"

Reigan twitched his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder at the large crowd of spectators, cheering for one of the trainers or both of them. Reigan had preferred the battle to be quiet without much commotion but already; their presence had created a huge commotion amongst the patrons. Even the suited men that were with Clare cheered for their master, wanting to see her victorious against the opponent in front of her.

He sighed in annoyance as he turned his attention back to the two girls; both of them had a different way of dealing with the crowd. Clare, obviously knowing what to do, smiled at her group of supporters and waved at them elegantly. Haruka, on the other hand, blushed furiously and fidgeted embarrassingly at the cheers she gained from her supporters.

One of the suited men raised his arms into the air as the crowd began to quiet down while Reigan stared at him patiently.

"This battle is between Lady Clare and her opponent Haruka. If Lady Clare wins, Reigan will be coming with her but if her opponent wins, Reigan will be going with her." the man, now the referee of the match explained as Reigan twitched his eyes at the explanation. Both Haruka and Clare stared at him as Reigan glanced away in embarrassment and annoyance while muttering could be heard coming from the crowd.

"Each trainer can only use one Pokémon. There is no time limit and the match will end when one Pokémon faints. The match may begin!"

"I shall go first and bring out my Spheal!" Clare said as she threw her Great Ball onto the ground, summoning a chubby, spherical, seal-like Pokémon with a short, flat tail. Its fur was light blue with small white spots on its back. It clapped its fins cutely as it happily began to swing from one side to another.

"It's so cute!" squealed several spectators as Reigan's scanner activated automatically and began to scan the level of the Spheal. It was between levels 17-19, which made it stronger than the average Pokémon around this area. Reigan turned his attention from the Spheal to Haruka, who had her Pokédex out as she quietly listened to its words. She then quickly stashed the Pokédex before bringing out a Poké ball and threw it down to the ground.

"I choose you, Aron!" Haruka called out as the Poké ball hit the ground and a bright light followed it. From the Poké ball appeared four-legged Pokémon with stubby legs and a large round head. Its body was covered in plates of gray armor with small opening in its armor, revealing a black body. Its pale blue eyes stared forward with a single blunt spike protruded out from its lower back. Reigan's scanner also checked the level of Aron and found it was between the same levels as Clare's Spheal. Reigan stared at Aron, curious to why she sent out a Pokémon that had an obvious type disadvantage against her opponent. However deciding against speaking out, Reigan watched the battle begin quietly.

The two trainers and their respective Pokémons stared at each other for several seconds, waiting for whomever to make the first move. The air surrounding them was tense as the spectators watched patiently at what was about to unfold. Finally, after seconds, maybe even minutes of waiting, Clare made the first move and directed her index finger at Aron.

"Spheal, Rollout!" Clare ordered as Spheal began to form a ball and roll towards Aron at incredible speeds. Haruka watched the rolling Pokémon patiently without a single order coming out from her mouth while her Pokémon waited and watched quietly. Finally, Spheal rammed into Aron with incredible force as Spheal continued to roll into the Pokémon. However Aron took the brunt of the force head one, as it stood in its place, unmoving as the speed of Spheal's attack gradually began to slow down until it came to a stop. Clare widened her eyes at the sight of her Pokémon not doing any damage against Haruka's Pokémon while Haruka smirked before pointing forward.

"Headbutt Spheal away, Aron!" Haruka called out as Aron swayed backwards slightly before ramming his head into Spheal who squealed out in pain and was sent flying backwards.

"How is that possible!? How is it that your Pokémon didn't not get damaged!?" Clare exclaimed in shock at what happened as Haruka continued to smirk towards her opponent.

"My Aron has a high defense thanks to its armor and is resistant to Rock type attacks! Aron, Metal Claw!" Haruka explained then quickly ordered as Aron charged forward albeit much more slowly compared to the speed shown by Spheal. His claws began to light up in a sliver aura before slashing at Spheal. However Spheal, using his round body, managed to roll around, dodging the attacks with relative ease.

"Spheal, Ice Ball!" Clare shouted out impatiently as Spheal jumped into the air while forming a ball of ice around its mouth. It shot the ice ball downward towards Aron who took the attack head on as a white mist covered the area around the Pokémon. Clare smirked widely in victory but was once again shocked to find Aron shaking its body confidently, not even fazed from the attack.

"Headbutt Spheal again, Aron!" Haruka called out as Aron charged forward and jumped slightly into the air, colliding his head into the round stomach of the seal like Pokémon. The Pokémon once again squealed out in pain and smashed into the ground in pain. Clare gritted her teeth, obviously annoyed that her attacks were doing no damage against the Pokémon in front of him. She knew she had to do something that before her Pokémon faints.

"Spheal, Water Gun!" Clare called out as a blast of water shot out of Spheal's mouth, sending it towards Aron, who backed away slightly in fear.

"Aron, Protect!" Haruka quickly ordered without hesitation as Aron bellowed, creating a protective shield around him as the water hit it before dripping down on to the ground. Clare watched the interaction Aron had when it saw water when a devious idea entered her mind as she smirked quietly to herself. Composing herself to make sure her opponent doesn't suspect her, she looks back up and points her index finger forward.

"Spheal, roll forward!" Clare ordered once again as Spheal began to prepare himself to roll forward towards Aron.

"Hah! That same attack won't work! Aron, Headbutt forward!" Haruka countered confidently as Aron began to pedal the ground in preparation to head butt the opposing Pokémon. Reigan narrowed his eyes and covered his mouth with his left hand as he watched Clare with the corner of his eyes, knowing that she was planning something. His eyes swiveled back to the field as his eyes began to dart around, his mind racing with several strategies that Clare could be thinking until he widened his eyes in realization.

"Haruka, it's a trap!" Reigan called out too late as Spheal rolled forward while Aron dashed for her opponent. The two Pokémons were making their way towards each other as seconds passed when suddenly a light chuckle escaped Clare's lips causing Haruka to cock her head one way in confusion.

"You fell for my trap, monkey. Spheal, roll into the air!" Clare called out as Spheal's roll stopped moments before colliding as Spheal used his tail to push himself into the air. Aron flew past him; his attack dodged as he stopped moving and stared up at the Pokémon in the air.

"Brine him, Spheal!" Clare ordered as Spheal opened its mouth an unleashed a blast of salt water from the air, raining down like spears made of water. Unable to dodge the attack, Aron took the attack, as he was smashed onto the ground. The attack being effective on Aron caused more damage than anticipated as Aron gritted its eyes in pain. Haruka, who was confident moments before the attack, stood there with her mouth agape at the event as she watched her Pokémon struggle to get up.

"Get up, Aron!" Haruka called out in panic as she watched her Pokémon slowly get up. Suddenly she noticed Spheal was almost hitting the ground with its mouth puffing out again as if it was going to launch the same attack on Aron. Acting quickly, she knew she had to send an order to protect her Pokémon.

"Aron, use Protect quickly!"

Aron, despite the effectiveness of the attack and the damage he got, managed to bellow out as a protective shield surrounded him once again. Spheal shot out a blast of water, which once again smashed into Aron's shield without any effect to her Pokémon. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly fell silent as she thought of a plan to get out of this situation. She knew that she wouldn't be able to use Protect until after her next move and the opponent is able to use a water attack to deal even more damage. Plus all her attacks involve Aron needing to be close to the opponent but with his speed and her opponent's ability to attack from far, he might gain some more damage in the process. This could mean that her next moves will determine the match. Sweat ran down the side of her face as her mind raced to think of a plan when suddenly a squeal of pain erupted from in front of her as she looked up to see Spheal blasting water at her Pokémon.

"Aron!" Haruka called out as Aron closed its eyes and struggled against the type effective attack.

"Hohoho! Looks like the match is mine! You are no match for my Spheal, monkey!" Clare taunted out with a laugh as Haruka gritted her teeth in annoyance. She closed her eyes as her mind raced to think of a plan when suddenly, she felt something small hit her leg. Her head rose as she stared at the object, a small pebble before looking at the direction from where it came. She widened her eyes to see Reigan staring at her with a serious expression, holding another pebble in his other hand, rolling it in his hand. She stared at the pebble then stared back at him when he nodded his head lightly.

She knew he was telling him to calm her head. She knew that he was telling him to not panic and that she was able to come up with something. Haruka looked back down on the ground and exhaled a stream of air before staring at the pebble he threw. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind as she looked back up at the field in front of her before smiling to herself. She glanced back at Reigan who cocked his eyebrows at her smile before watching her turn her attention back to the front. Clare narrowed her eyes at her opponent's sudden boost in confidence as Haruka's arm shot forward.

"Aron, Rock Tomb the area!" Haruka called out as Aron looked back at her strange order before seeing the seriousness in her eyes. Aron stared at her for a couple of seconds before finally complying as his body began to glow in white. He bellowed out as several rock slabs began to poke out of the ground, littering the field with valley like outlines. Clare and Spheal stood there, watching the area with amazement as it became covered with rocks.

Snapping out of their dazed state, the duo looked around the area only to find Aron out of sight. It was as if the Pokémon had blended itself into the surrounding and was sneaking around like a predator hunting prey. She immediately understood Haruka's plan: to use the rocks as cover to allow her Aron to sneak around without getting damage. Clare's eyes darted from one side to another, listening carefully to any sound that would be made by her opponents Pokémon. Suddenly a rustle escaped from a rock closest to her Spheal on the right as Clare pointed at the rock.

"Spheal, Brine on that rock and destroy it!" Clare ordered as Spheal turned its focus on the rock and shot out a blast of salt water, as the pressure of the water caused the rocks to smash apart. However her anticipation was smashed as she realized that her opponent's Pokémon was not hiding behind that rock.

Suddenly, before she could react, the Aron appeared out of left rock and smashed into the Spheal. Spheal howled in pain and was sent flying to its left as it crashed into the pile of rubble that it destroyed.

"Spheal! Water Gun him!" Clare called out of desperation as Spheal, despite struggling slightly, managed to open its mouth, shooting out a blast of water.

"Protect, Aron!"

However before the attack could hit Aron, a protective shield appeared around Aron, allowing him to survive the attack as the water dripped off the shield like it was nothing. Clare widened her eyes, completely forgetting that Aron had that move.

"Time to finish this! Aron, Metal Claw!" Haruka declared with her index finger pointing forward as Aron dashed forward with its claws surrounded by a silver aura. Aron brought the claws forward and slashed at Spheal who squealed out in pain once again before rolling on his back, unconscious with swirly eyes. An eerie silence surrounded the area as seconds past with no one speaking a single word.

"Ma-Match has ended… Haruka is the winner!" the referee announced after snapping out his daze before the crowd burst out in a cheer, many happy that Haruka was able to win. Haruka, with relief washing over her, dropped to her knees as her Aron ran towards her and jumped into her arms. The two of them sat on the ground, hugging each other with smiles on the faces at their victory. Suddenly Haruka felt a small pat on her head as she looked up to see Reigan looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"That was a really interesting match. You did good, Haruka" Reigan congratulated as Haruka blushed slightly at his comment and looked down on the ground, shyly. Reigan continued to smile down at her before glancing up after feeling a presence heading towards them. Reigan turned back down on the ground and tapped on her head as Haruka stared back up at Reigan who motioned forward with his head. Haruka looked forward to find Clare, making her way towards them after returning her Pokémon into its Poké ball. Haruka, still holding her Aron in her arms, stood up and walked towards Clare.

"As I had promised, I will let you go with Reigan for now but that does not mean I have given up yet. I will definitely making him my husband, monkey." Clare declared arrogantly as Haruka's eyes twitched in annoyance at her words.

"Why you-!"

Before Haruka could reply, Clare interrupted her by bringing her hand forward as Haruka stared at it before glancing back up at the girl. She noticed that Clare was looking away with a small blush on her cheek as Haruka smiled to herself before taking the hand, giving it a small shake.

"Th-That was a great match."

"Yea and I hope to battle you again, Clare" Haruka finished up as the two stopped their handshake before she arrogantly snorted.

"Of course and next time I will win, monkey."

"What did you say, you reject?"

The two of them smiled at each other with strained smiles as a ferocious aura began to surround them once again. Reigan looked on with a sigh before turning up at the crowd, most of them still standing there, watching the two interact. Reigan however narrowed eyes, knowing that someone or some people were watching the battle intently as if they were spying on them. He turned his attention to the direction of Rustboro City, knowing that he had to get there fast before nothing unexpected happens.

 **\- § -**

"Well that was an amusing battle to watch. I don't think that couple is a threat to us, right Captain?"

"…"

"Captain?"

"His look… It looks familiar… He seems like he is hiding something…"

"Should I report him to the Commander?"

"No, its fine… I might be overthinking the possibility… Let's head back."

"Yes, sir!"

"… If it's you, my old friend, then I will deal with you myself."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to post the next chapter. This chapter shows a bit more of their travels. We are also introduced to a new character, Clare Harwood. She will play a somewhat important part in the story.**

 **Now for some answers to reviews:**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: He won't battle the Gym leaders however he might battle some for the fun of it.**

 **Here is list of Pokémon Reigan currently has:**

 **On hand:**

 **-Jolteon (Male) Level: 20 Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunder Fang**

 **-Ralts (Female) Level: 10 Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, ?**

 **-Treecko (Male) Level: 10 Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, ?**

 **Pokémon Storage System:**

 **-Pidgeotto (Male) Level: ? Moves: Fly, ?**

 **-Houndour (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **-Rhyhorn: (Male) Level: ? Moves: ?**

 **So far the preferences for the love interest's are:**

 **Haruka(May): 1**

 **Hikari(Dawn): 1**

 **Mikan(Jasmine): 1**

 **Ibuki(Clair): 6**

 **Asuna(Flannery): 1**

 **Kamitsure(Elesa): 1**

 **Corni(Korrina): 4**

 **I have removed the characters (these include Mache, Nagi, Sana, Serena, Mei, Kotone) that have 0 votes who won't be the main love interests. However they will still fall for him, just won't get together him.** **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating the Cursed Luck next so stay tuned for that. See you guys later! :)**


End file.
